I wanna Know You
by cleo4ever44
Summary: A family of eight kids that are very talented moves to forks.One of the kids caught the attention of the cullen could it be love or something else. after Eclispe bella choose jacob instead of edward. Edward/oc
1. family intro

I wanna know you

Family introductions

Dad: Joseph Douglas

AGE: 47

Mom: Hayden Douglas.

AGE: 45

Serenity Douglas

AGE: 18

Appearance: Wavy light brown hair with green/gray eyes. Her height is 5'7.

She smart mouth people. City is very protective of her siblings. She acts very motherly to the younger kids. She wants to become a hair and makeup stylist.

Triplets: Brenda, Bryan, Dianna

Brenda Douglas

Age: 17

Appearance: short dark brown hair. Green/gray eyes. Her height is 5'5, has the body of a model.

Funny and cool to hang out with. But she is very shy around people. She is into cheerleading and surfing. When she cans she likes to play soccer.

Bryan Douglas

AGE: 17

Appearance: has brown hair and green eyes. He is athletic, his favorite sport is football. He is also very protective of his siblings.

Dianna Douglas

AGE: 17

Appearance: Curly light brown hair up to her mid back with green/gray eyes. Her height is 5'6.

Dianna is smart, kind, and funny. She is a very good hip pop dancer and a great singer. Another thing Dianna does is model for swim suits and designer clothing. She I also a cheerleader with her sister Brenda who is older then her by five minutes. She plays soccer a lot with her sister Brandi.

Devin Douglas

AGE: 14

Dev is shy around people doesn't talk much. He is smart in school and he loves skateboards

Brandi Douglas

AGE: 12

Appearance: Light brown below shoulders length hair. Blue gray eyes and braces.

Brandi loves puppies and animals. She is into girl's soccer and she plays the flute.

Samantha Douglas

AGE: 9

Appearance: Shoulder length brown hair with gray/green eyes.

Sam is smart and is into drawing. Sam participates in gymnastics and ballet.

Danny Douglas

AGE: 4

Appearance: has brown hair and gray blue eyes. He like race cars and watching cartoons.


	2. Move In

I wanna know you!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that revolves around twilight (but I wish I did). But guess what I do own this plot, all the oc characters. Yeah so now for the story!

Chapter 1 Moving In

Dianna (pov)

"A lot to say….but not today let the radio break the silence as we drive. A kiss goodbye not this time don-"I felt a tap on my arm so I stopped singing and took out my head phones.

"Hey Anna could you pass me a bag of chips" asked my little brother Devin. "Sure" I grabbed a bag of chips from the bag in front of me and tossed it to Devin "Thanks" he said opening up the bag of chips.

"Mom are we there yet" asked Sammy my nine year old sister. My mom turn to look at all her kids in the back seat "Not yet sweetie" she said attempting to smile. You see all us kids are very mad at our parents for making us move from the hot and sunny California to the middle of no where Forks Washington. You could already tell this town is so tacky. Come on I mean the sign that's say WELCOME TO FORKS WASHINGTON is missing some letters so now it says

WECOME O FORKS WASHINON

Okay let me tell you about my life. I am in a family with seven kids. Yeah I know what everyone is thinking; hey I can't help the fact that my mom loves kids. I have a older sister she is 18 her name is Serenity but we call her city. Then there is the triplets which is my sister Brenda, my brother Bryan, and last but now least me….we are all 17.

Then there is Devin he is 14. After him comes Brandi and she is 12. The last kids are Samantha but we call her Sammy she is nine and there is Danny and he is four. Right this is our parents driving to our "new house". This is going to be interesting.

Finally the car came to a stop so I looked out the windows "wow" this house was pretty big and beautiful "This is our house" squealed Brenda hoping out the mini van. We all got out and stood there starring at the house "I call dibs on the biggest room" Yelled City but my dad stopped her from running to the house. "Not so fast, on each door is the name of the person who that room belongs to. It's already decorated for you guys and your furniture are set up. You just have to unpack your boxes that are in the truck." He said walking over to the truck.

We followed him so he could hand us our boxes. I grabbed my boxes from dad and went to find my room. I walked inside the house and walked up the staircase. Everyone found their rooms already so I went to the last room left side of the hall. My name was written on a dry erase board in neon green. I slowly opened the door and couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth. Wow this room is so cool. I love my parents.

I dropped my boxes on the floor, took everything out and put them away in the cubbies in my room. Brandi walked in my room "hey Anna"she said leaning on the door frame "My room is across from you isn't that so cool" she ran over and gave me a hug. Brenda and I are like two peas in a pod. It's very hard to separate us. She grabbed my hand and we walked down stairs together. Everyone was doing their own things staying out of each others ways. We walked into the kitchen where our mom was unpacking boxes of silverware "hey mom we are going out side to practice some stunts" I said letting go of Brenda's hand to grab the radio so we can play.

I walked to the back yard which was surrender by trees cause we were in the forest. Brenda took her place and I played a song and ran to stand next to her. The song started playing and we began dancing like cheerleader. I ran to the opposite side of Brenda and she did the same. On the count of three we ran toward each other and did three flips in the air landing on our feet with one of our hands on our waist and the other in the air in a fist.

"Good job" Brenda said giving me a high five. "Okay so your going to watch this dance this time and you could try it out if you want to" I said changing to the song.

I got on one knee with my fist on the ground. The song began I pumped my fist twice on the ground jump up while doing a spin. The beat of the song became faster and so did my movements. I made sure to move my hips with the beat. I did a fast twirl on one foot then stopped to bend over and push my other leg towards the sky bringing my head back to spin under it. (SELENA Gomez did the same thing in the movie another Cinderella story)

I walked over to the radio and stopped the music "so what did you think" I asked Brenda.

She walked the center and tried to do the dance move but failed badly "It was so cool you have to show me how to do that move with the spinning under your leg". Our mom came out the sliding doors "girls come on in side for dinner". I grabbed the radio and walked inside with Brenda right behind me. We walked over to the sink and washed our hands then took a seat next to each other at the dinning room table.

Mom served everyone their plates and we began eating. Mom put to much food on my plate what am I suppose to do with all of it. I only ate my lasagna and salad, then I turned to face Brenda and we started talking about what the school would be like tomorrow.

After dinner I went to my room and turned on my laptop while I sat down on my blue couch. I had one message from my friend Nikki.

Hey Dianna,

It's so boring without you here. You have to take pictures if there are any hot boys. Also I have some bad news. There is a rumor going around that you and your sister got knocked up so you guys had to move. But don't worry I placed the person In check who started the rumor.

Love you write me back!

I quickly wrote her back

Hey Nikki

I miss you to and I can't wait to see you. Don't worry I'll find some hot boys don't I always. Love you I'll call you back tomorrow later on. XOXO

I pressed the send button and closed the page.

I shut off my laptop and left it on my couch. I went to the bathroom took a bath and changed into my Pj's. I shut off the lights and climbed into bed. I wonder what school will be like tomorrow.


	3. School and Fights

I wanna know you!

Disclaimer: sorry but I do not own twilight. But if I did I would have told you. Any ways what I do own is all the oc characters and the plot to this story. Enjoy this chapter I worked really hard on it.

Chapter 2 School and fights

Dianna (pov)

Thump….. Thump…..thump….thump

What in the world is going on out there? I got out of my bed, slipped on my slippers and flew the door open. Down the hall way Sammy was chasing Danny.

"What are you guys doing its 5 in the morning people are trying to sleep" I said walking towards them. Sammy kept trying to grab something from Danny who kept his hands behind his back. "Danny has ken doll and he won't give it back" Sammy sneered, faced Danny and pushed him on the floor. She then grabbed her doll, ran back to her room and slammed the door shut. What a drama queen.

Meanwhile Danny was on the floor screaming his lungs out "sshhh!" I said to him while picking him up.

"What the hell is going on" said dad coming out of his room in his work clothes. He grabbed Danny from me. "I didn't do it ask Sammy" I shrugged my shoulders and walked back to my room. Now that I'm awake I might as well get ready for school. (PICS OF TRIPLETS OUTFIT ON PROFILE)

Once I was done I went down stairs to the kitchen "Morning" I grabbed a toast and sat at the table.

"Morning Anna" said mom and Brandi who were the only two people in there. Dad came in adjusting his tie "well I'm off to work" He grabbed his cup of coffee with is briefcase. "Bye guys" He kissed my mom on the lips, and then kissed me and Brandi on the forehead "Have a great first day" he said and then he was of to school.

Mom placed a plate with bacon, eggs, and pancakes in front of me. I picked up my fork and began eating.

Soon Brenda came down she said good morning to us and took a seat next to me. I smiled at her then Bryan and city came down, said good morning and ate their breakfast. As you can tell we are not morning people.

I looked at the clock and it said 6:30. Looks like we only have ten minutes before we need to leave.

Sammy and Devin were the last people to come down. Bryan, Brenda and I waited for Devin to finish his breakfast so we could drive him and Brandi to school. We all kissed mom and Sammy goodbye, then headed out to Bryans silver Mercedes.

We dropped Devin and Brandi of at the middle school, and then Bryan drove off to Forks high school. The school wasn't even hard to find it was just a red brick building.

Bryan pulled into the parking lot. He looked for a parking space, he found one next to an old and rusty looking red truck (we all know who that is ;P)

Once the car was parked we got out the car. Bryan slung his bag over his shoulder and place one arm around my shoulder. Brenda walked over to us and held one of my hands as we walked to what we assumed to be the office. Brenda and I didn't go in the office we waited outside by a bench. Bryan went to get our papers and stuff.

People were walking by starring at us which was getting a little uncomfortable. One boy stopped and whistled at us Brenda turned to look at him "keep walking" she said shooting him with her hands.

I looked around the parking lot and a very pale brunette came walking towards us "Hey I'm Bella Swan…..you're the new students….Dianna and Brenda Douglas" she said pointing to me.

"Actually I'm Dianna and That Brenda…..and that our brother Bryan" I said turning to face Bryan who just came out from the office. He walked over and handed us a map of the school and our schedule.

I looked at my schedule and compared it to my siblings. I had all my classes with Brenda and I only had three classes with Bryan.

I looked around the parking lot and noticed a group of five pale but beautiful looking teenagers. The one with Bronze hair looked up and caught me starring at them. I turned away my face was all flushed up.

I look back and notice the entire group looking at us whispering things to each other. Bella notice me starring at them "I see you located the Cullen's…..That's Emmett, Rosalie his girlfriend…Alice and her boyfriend Jasper…and the last one Is Edward he is single….But don't waist your time."

I looked at Bella I could already tell she had gone out with him. "Well Bella thanks for the information….But I wasn't planning on wasting my time as you had put it"

She smiled even though I could she the hatred in her eyes I forced a fake smile to show up on my face.

I looked back at Brenda who had her eye's on this Blonde hair blue eyed boy. I laughed mentally in my head "Looks like Brenda has the hotts for that kid" a dark shade of blush showed up on her face. "Not really" she whispered. Then the bell rang for us to get to first period.

The first two classes were boring. Finally third period came Brenda and I walked to the teacher and handed him our slips to sign. Bella was in this class sitting next to the Bronze hair boy known as Edward.

Brenda walked down the isle and Bella put her foot out and Brenda tripped over it. Her face was so red with anger she turned to face Bella "What the hell was that for" she yelled. Bella looked at me and smirked. "Well it's not MY fault you tripped over my foot" Bella said getting out of her chair.

Okay where is the teacher. I pushed Brenda behind me and got in Bella's face "You better watch yourself" Bella rolled her eye's and sat back down. I pulled Brenda's hand and we sat in the back of the room.

The class ended as soon as it started because I wasn't even paying attention. Brenda grabbed her books and we walked to the cafeteria together. We found Bryan sitting at a table waiting for us. We walked over and took our seat.

"Hey guys how were your day" asked Bryan handing us trays of food we got for us.

"It was boring as always" said Brenda taking a bite out of her burger. I looked around the cafeteria and saw Bella and her friends look our way and start to get up from their seats.

Bella and her two friends walked next to our table and Bella leaned against it "Hey Dianna, Bryan, and Brenda the loser" she said laughing and her friends joined in with her.

"Go fuck yourself Bitch" I said from my seat. Bella turned and glared at me "What did you say to me" she asked. I stood up in my chair walked over to her and got really close in her face "I said go fuck yourself."

Bella pushed me and I only stumbled for a little second. I stood up straight and pushed her back she fell on the floor. Now the whole entire cafeteria was starring at us. Bella looked up in shock "I know you did not just push me" she screamed. "Well if you didn't notice that was me pushing you. That's how you ended up on the floor.

Bella got of the floor and lunged at me, I stepped to the side and she went bumping into the other table.

He lunged at me for the second time this time I grabbed her by the hair and yanked her towards me "You're messing with the wrong girl Bella" I let go of her hair and she fell back onto the floor.

"If you want to keep your face I suggest you don't mess with us because your ass will be sorry." I grabbed my things and left the room. Brenda and Bryan followed me to the parking lot. Once we were out of the reach of the student peers we busted out laughing.

"Wow you should have seen her face" said Brenda giving me a hug. NO one mess with my sister without going threw me. The bell rang so we headed back to class. Bella stood out of our way from the rest of the day.

Next chapter Dianna talks to all the Cullen's.! Don't forget to review!


	4. cullens

I wanna know you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight….I know that's very sad. But I do own this plot, and the oc characters in it. The more reviews I get the faster I update! Oh and no flamers.

Chapter 3 Cullen's

Edward (pov)

Ever since the fight with the newborns Bella has turned into a complete different person. That stupid mutt imprinted on her when we were up in the mountains in the tent. I mean I should be happy she has a chance at a normal life. But nothing is normal about Jacob Black.

First period went by but I was pretty shocked when Bella tripped that girl Brenda.

After the bell rang I walked over to the cafeteria. I took a seat at my families table.

Emmett got this far away look in his eye "So I heard Bella tripped the new girl Brenda...The one with the short hair...Did you see it?" asked Emmett with a hint of a smirk.

"Yup she tripped her I was right next to Bella when she did it to. I never knew Bella was capable of doing something like that" I said poking the food on my tray that I would never eat.

"Let's go approach them" I heard from the other side of the room. I looked for the voice it belonged to …which was Bella. I watched her, Jessica, and Lauren get out of their seats and start to walk over to the new triplets table.

"Hey Dianna, Bryan, and Brenda the loser" Bella said laughing and her friends joining her. I turned to face my family who were now looking at that table. Rosalie clearly looked amused.

"Go fuck yourself Bitch" said Dianna in her seat. Bella stopped laughing and looked at Dianna.

"Bella has to make a comeback" said Emmett now interested in this event. "what did you say to me".

Dianna got out of her seat and walked over to Bella "I said go fuck yourself" Dianna repeated.

"I like this girl she's feisty" said Emmett starring at Dianna. Rosalie put her Mirror down and looked back at the conversation across the room. Bella pushed Dianna and she stumbled for a few seconds. She straightens up herself and pushed Bella harder causing her to fall on the floor. Now the whole cafeteria was paying attention to them. Some people even got out of their seats to get a closer look.

Bella looked shocked from the floor and screeched "I know you did not just push me" she yelled.

"Well if you didn't notice that was me pushing you. That's how you ended up on the floor" Dianna stated. Bella turned a dark red and lunged at Dianna. Dianna moved to the side causing Bella to miss and bump into the next table.

Bella tried to lunge at her again but Dianna grabbed her by the hair and yanked her towards her "Your messing with the wrong girl Bella" she said letting go off Bella's hair causing her to fall back to the floor. "If you want to keep your face. I suggest you don't mess with us or your ass will be sorry". Dianna turned back to her table grabbed her stuff and left the room with her siblings following close behind.

Everyone had their mouths wide open in shock from what just happened.

"Bella you just got your ass wiped" screamed someone. Emmett busted out laughing "Now that's what I call a bad ass." He got up and threw his tray away and we followed him to the parking lot.

When we got to the parking lot we saw the triplets laughing and hugging each other.

"I personally think you should have messed up her face." Brenda said giving her sister a high five.

Dianna made her brother get down on his knees and she climbed on this back "Giddy up horsy" she said pushing him with her leg so he would move. I chuckled at how childish she started acting. They stopped what they were doing and turned to look at us. We walked over and Emmett went up to Dianna "You gave Bella some ass kicking" he said giving her a high five.

"It was nothing really but she deserved more then she got. She's just begin a player hater" Dianna stated like having a fight meant noting at all to her.

Soon the bell rang so we headed to class.

The day went by quickly so I headed to my Volvo to wait for my siblings. Rosalie and Emmett came so we waited for Alice and jasper to come.

Finally Alice appeared coming out the school building with her hand around Dianna's hand they were laughing and in deep conversation. Jasper walked beside Alice with his hand in his pocket.

"Sure we'll come over later" Dianna let go of Alice's hand and walked over to us with jasper following close behind.

I watched Dianna walked to her siblings and walked towards their car. Just when they were right behind Bella's car I saw her smirk in the review mirror and she started to back out the car. Dianna notice and she stopped her self causing her sister to bump into her.

"That's it this bitch is gonna get the crap beaten out of her" she yelled. She walked over to Bella's driver side open the door and yanked Bella out by her hair. It was pretty gruesome to watch.

She took Bella's face and started banging it on the car door. Isn't someone gonna stop this. A circle started to form around the to girls. Emmett ran up to the fight cause he wanted a better view. Bella threw a punch and got Dianna in the lips. Dianna put her finger to her lips and wiped the blood off it and jumped Bella. Bella tried to push Dianna off put Dianna kept punching. It's like a machine that won't stop. It was starting to get out of hand Bryan tried to pull Dianna off and stood in front off her to keep her from Bella.

"You are one lucky Bitch. If my brother hadn't pulled me of you I would have fucked you up even more" she spat then walked to her brother car and got in the passenger seat.

"Don't mess with us California girls" said Brenda laughing. Emmett stood right next to Brenda with his eyes popping out of his head "Dang Dianna busted your face up" he took one last look at Bella who was being helped up by Jessica and walked back over to us

"Now that's what I call a cat fight….That girl can fight" he said shaking his head. He got in the car and we drove home. Wow I hope Bella is okay even though she did deserve it like big time.

I pulled into our driveway and walked into the house and went straight to my piano.

"Hey guys we are going to Dianna's house later on she invited us to have a pool party with her." Said Alice walking with two different bathing suits in her hand. She handed one two Rose then ran back upstairs.

She came back down with three swimming trunks and handed one to each of us.

I ended being forced to go.

We pulled up a house and heard different squeals and splashes.

"Stop pulling on my hair Danny" screamed a little girl with a boy lunged to her shoulders.

"Anna I dare you to go on the highest diving board and to four flips in the air" said another girl who looked a little older then the last girl.

Dianna was wearing a two piece bathing suit that showed off her tattoo above her waist line on her back side. She climbed the highest diving board and took a deep breathe.

She looked down and saw us and waved. We wave back then she began bouncing on the board. She took a step back and ran out doing four flips then diving into the water.

She surfaced and climbed out the water getting a towel. She walked over to us "Hey guys I'm glad you can make it…..do you want anything drinks or snacks" she offered we kindly declined.

The two little girls from before came and stood next to Dianna " This is my sisters Sammy and Brandi" she said pointing to each girls. They waved and began to giggle "What's s funny" asked Emmett.

The older girl out of the two spoke up "Which one of you hot boys is Edward"

Dianna had a bottle of water in her hand that she was drinking and ended up spraying everything out of her mouth.

"I'm Edward" I said stepping up.

"Did you know that Anna said that you were-" Brandi was interrupted because Dianna placed her hands over her mouth "Anything that comes out of this girls mouth are lies" she said. She let go of Brandi's mouth and glared at her.

"We all want to know what ANNA said" said Alice taking Dianna's hand.

The little girl Sammy looked at me and said "she told her friend Nikki that she couldn't wait to see you with no shirt on because you are so Hot" Dianna was about to attack her sister but I grabbed her by the waist and whispered in my ear "so you think I'm hot" Dianna looked at me with a heavy tented blush showing up on my face "Well who doesn't think your hot….Your like a big bowl of man candy"

I have know clue why I was so turned on over that and the fact that she was wearing a bathing suit made it even worse. I picked her up and lifted her over my shoulder and jumped in the pool with her.

Everyone laughed and jumped in and we started talking about different things and getting to know each other.

I couldn't stop starring at Dianna. The way she licked her lips when she talked or bit down on her bottom lips. I never wanted to leave this spot. I could spend hours starring at her.

Am I falling for Dianna…

V

V

V

V

So what do you think! Review and let me know what you think! Hugs' and kisses to everyone


	5. Beach Drama

I wanna know you!

I'm having so much fun writing this story. If you like these stories don't hesitate to review. I have so much drama planned for this story.

Chapter 4 beach drama

Dianna (pov)

"Hey Brandi some boy named Derek is on the phone" Yelled Sammy from the kitchen. The rest of us kids were still in the pool with the Cullen's except for Devin who was on the laptop on the lounge chair. Brandi got out the pool running to get the phone from Sammy.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked splashing Edward with water. "Oh My effin god" laughed Devin hopping of the lounge chair "Dummy what's wrong with you" I Jumped out the pull walking over to Devin. He pointed to the screen and it said "Good girls I'd like to tap" I pressed the play button so the video began to play.

Edward stood behind me, the rest of his family around us with my siblings watching the video as it began.

"You know California is known to have the sexiest girl" said a random voice holding a camera as he walked on sand. You could here the music blasting in the background.

He pointed the camera to a group of girls who clearly looked drunk. They were dancing all sluttish like and grinding on each other laughing.

He turned and faces the camera in another direction. He zoomed in on two girls who look like they weren't drunk but they looked familiar. He got closer and soon I realized that that was me and my sister Brenda.

"Hey ladies" he asked us "Hey" Brenda said. "You are looking at the girl voted hottest in our school" he said into the camera.

I smiled, grabbed Brenda's hand and walked to another direction.

"I'd like to tap that arse" he said and the video ended.

I looked at Brenda who was as red as tomatoes. "So you were voted hottest girl at your old school" asked Emmett with a grin on his face. "Yeah but it was really stupid" I said wrapping my towel tighter around me.

"Well we better get going…..our mom…um wants us home for dinner" said Alice drying her hair.

"Okay…WELL thanks for coming" I hugged everyone good bye and watched them Drive away. I turned back to my sister with an evil grin on my face. I tackled Brenda and we both landed into the pool with a big splash.

Our parent came home after about an hour. My mom walked into the family room where we all were sitting down "Guys go get ready….for dinner today dad wants to have a family picnic at the beach down at La Push."

"What kind of place is named La push" whispered City who was painting her toe nails.

"What ever" Everyone stopped what they were doing and walked up to their rooms to get dressed. I walked to my closet and took out a light blue mini sundress and blue flip flops. I placed that on and put on a blue silk sweater. I walked out into the hallway and made my way towards the bathroom. I pushed the door open and city was already in there putting make up.

I walked over to the counter and took out my hair spray and placed it on the counter. I took a towel out, wet it and place it around my hair. Once my hair was wet I brushed a comb threw it. I picked up the hair spray and sprayed my hair with it.

I looked in the mirror and I looked pretty good. I looked at city smiling and headed towards the door "Aren't you going to put on some makeup" she asked.

"No" I said opening the door to leave. But before I could leave City grabbed my hand and pushed me onto a stool. "No, no, no you have to put on some makeup" she looked threw her makeup bag and took out some blue eye shadow. She applied a small amount on top of my eyelid. She then proceeded to put eyeliner and mascara. She then added lip gloss to my lips and glitter to my cheeks.

She pushed me towards the mirror and I liked what I see. It was so me, I kissed City on the cheeks and mumbled a thank you before I walked into Brenda's room.

"What happened in here" I asked as I picked up a shirt from the floor. Brenda came out from the heap of clothes on the floor and ran over to me "I need help I don't know what to wear."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to her closet I grabbed a green mini dress with matching flip flops and sweater. I handed them to her before I headed out the room "You are a life saver" I heard her scream as I ran down the stairs.

"Wait you picked out Brandi's clothes and not mine. I find that disrespectful" joked Brandi. I laughed and pulled her on the couch with me to watch TV.

TEN MINTUES LATER

"Come on girls….Anna shut of the TV" my mom said helping Danny with his sneakers. I got off the couch and shut of the TV. I slipped into the mini van next to Brenda and buckled my seat belt.

Finally city, mom, and Danny came running out the house and into the van. Dad started the car and took of to this so called beach. He pulled into a parking space and we all piled out of the car. I grabbed a lounge chair and two magazines and made my way to the sand. I found a clean spot and opened out the lounge chair.

Brenda, City, Brandi, and Sammy came over and opened their lounge chair near mine.

Mom and dad were near the portable grill we brought and a few yards away Devin, Bryan and Danny were in deep boy conversations.

"Okay time to drop all gossip" said City putting down her magazine "Well there is really nothing to say" said Brenda with her face stuffed into a magazine.

"I got into a fight with a girl at school" I said looking out at the waves.

City hit me with her magazine "When, where, why?" she all but yelled.

I rubbed my arms "at school in the parking lot. This girl name Bella tried to run us over. But before she tripped Brenda and called her a loser so I taught her a lesson"

City rolled her eyes and started laughing "And what lesson was that"

"Don't mess with us California girls" Brenda and I sang. "So what's going on with you two at school? Any cute boys?" I asked Sammy and Brandi.

"Nope, the boys are too immature" said Sammy coloring on paper. "What about you?" Brenda asked Brandi.

Brandi got this dreamy look on her face "Well there is this boy I like. But I don't know if he like's me to" she admitted.

"AWWW….our little sister has a crush…I personally think you should totally go for it" said City.

"Yup" Brenda, Sammy and I agreed.

"Girls who wants a cheese burger?" Yelled dad.

"I do" said Sammy

"So do I" said Brandi

"I do too" yelled City.

Mom walked over with three plates with cheese burgers on it and handed them to the people who wanted it. "You two want hot dogs" she asked Brenda and I.

She walked back over to dad and got us our hot dogs "Thanks mom" I said eating my food.

"Are you thirsty" Brenda asked "yeah" we all said. She got up and went over to the cooler. She came back and handed each of us a can of Ice tea Snapple.

"Thank you"

"So who wants to play foot ball" asked Dad once we were done eating.

"I do" everyone said beside mom who was relaxing on a lounge chair. Dad grabbed a foot ball and began making the teams.

"Girls against boys"

"One, two, three GOO!" We all split up and dad threw the ball to Devin who caught it and threw it to Bryan. Bryan began running and City chased him and tackled him to the ground "Yeah!" screamed Brenda running over to give City a high five.

We all lined up again "Go long" dad yelled to Danny. Danny caught the ball and flung it to Dad; dad caught it and began running. I got close to dad and got the ball from him. I ran in the direction of the touch down line.

I threw the ball on the floor "Touch down" I screamed throwing my hands in the air doing my happy dance.

All the girls tackled each other until we looked like a big piled. We got off each other and walked over to the boys.

"Truce" said Brandi

"Truce" said the boys.

"Dad we are going for a walk" said City. "Don't go too far" he said heading back to mom.

We walked further down the beach and we saw a group of Olive skinned teens. They must have been Native American.

"Is it me or is it getting hot in here" City said fanning her self dramatically. I looked around the group of kids and my eyes fell upon one person I couldn't stand to see….Bella.

She looked up and saw us then whispered something in the boys' ear that was next to her. I saw him look our way with anger clearly visible in his eyes.

"Hey look who dropped by" screamed Bella causing the whole group to look in our directions. Bella got off the log and motioned for those kids to follow her and she began walking towards us. Now they were all facing us.

"Anna who are they" asked Sammy grabbing on to my hands. "Bella how's your face" I said smirking. The boy next to her growled. I know this kid did not just growl, really what is he a dog. (If only she knew)

"You'll pay for what you did to her" The russet skinned boy sneered. I let out a meaningful laugh "oh yea….I'm really gonna pay. City I'm so scared" I tried not to laugh buy failed.

My sisters started laughing along with me "You did that to her face Anna….and you didn't call me to record it" laughed out Brandi. The boy that growled before took a step towards Brandi "Don't do something stupid because if you do I would rip junk off and feed it to the wolves"

"Jacob….dude your gonna let her talk to you that way?" said another boy.

"No we are just getting started" he said taking another step towards us. Bella started laughing "What's so funny Bella. Your not gonna be laughing when I wipe his ass just like I did to you" I said all humor gone now replaced with seriousness.

"Is that a threat" Bella said threw her grinding teeth.

"No….it's a promise" I said. I grabbed Sammy's hand and began to walk away. I felt someone grab onto my hands

"Hey where not done here." I turned around to see that Jacob kid holding my wrist.

"Let go" I said now angry. He still didn't let go so I twisted my hand around causing his hand to bend in a weird angle and he dropped my hand to hold his hand that was now in pain.

"What the hell did you do?" yelled Bella.

"I told him to let go." I heard Brandi giggling.

"What are you laughing at midget" said another boy.

"You do not talk to her that way or I will slap you into the next century" yelled City causing the boy to shut his pot bowl.

"I'm done here…..you guys aren't worth wasting my energy for" with that said I walked away with my sisters following. We got back to where our family was.

"Hey dad" Sammy said sitting on mom's lap.

"You guys had fun" he asked. We all looked at each other and laughed.

"Don't worry dad we had so much fun" I said laughing.

V

V

V

V

V

So tell me what you think! I'll have the next chapter up within 2-3 days.


	6. Home Alone

I wanna know you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that relates to twilight. But I do own The Douglas family, this plot and so on!

Chapter 5 Home alone

Dianna (pov)

Hey Nikki,

How's it going in Cali? You haven't been replying to my messages lately. I hope

Everything is okay.

Love, Dianna

I shut my lap top and went downstairs to the living room. Mom was washing the dishes "Hey mom" I said grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. She looked up "Oh hey Anna"

"Mom where is everybody?" I asked taking a seat on a stool.

"Dad is at work, City had beauty school classes, Brenda went to go buy a new surf board, Devin went to the skate park with some friends, and Brandi had flute lesson. Sammy and Danny are down in the family room" she said drying a wet plate.

"Oh and sweetie would you mind babysitting them I got to run some errands?" she asked hopeful.

"Sure" I got off the stool and went down to the family room. Sammy was playing with Barbie dolls, and Danny was playing on his race tracks.

"Hey" I said as I grabbed the TV remote and changed the channel.

"Hey Anna" said Sammy combing her dolls hair.

"Hi Banana" said Danny smiling. Yeah I know I hate that nickname they have for me Banana!

"Anna I'm leaving now…Bye guys" mom said putting on her coat.

"Bye mom" We called out just before we heard the door shut close.

"What do you want to do?" asked Sammy.

"I know who wants to use the shot guns?" I asked.

"We do" laughed Sammy and Danny.

"Danny you get the fake one" I said handing him a fake shot gun. I'm not that stupid to give my little brother a shot gun.

"Wait I change my mind. I want to use the bow and arrow" said Sammy putting down her shot gun.

I handed her the bow and arrow and we began our aiming.

POW….POW…POW

I got all my shots right in the center of the target.

I walked to Sammy and watch her with the bow and arrow.

"Wow your very good" I complimented her. Just when I picked up my shot gun to shoot again I heard a howl in the distance.

I looked towards the forest and out came three russet skinned boys from the beach and behind them was…..Bella.

What is this girl's problem is she like obsessed with me. When Bella saw I noticed her she smirked.

I turned toward my two sibling and whispered stay here. I walked towards them "Hey this is my property what are you doing here" I half said half yelled.

"Well….we didn't get to introduce our self's I'm Jacob…that's Quil….and that's Jared" said the boy in the middle.

"Yeah, yeah does it look like I care what your names are after our last meeting on the beach?" I said leaning on my shot gun.

I looked at my shot gun and back at the boys with a grin.

"So what did you want again?" I asked them. I have the most perfect idea in history.

"Well Bella here wanted to have a chat with you" Jacob said pointing to Bella.

"And what is that?" I asked confused.

Bella walked closer to me and leaned forward "you're the one messing with the wrong girl." She whispered in my ear.

I laughed out loud. "We'll see who's messing with the wrong girl" I said laughing while picking up my shot gun and aiming it at Bella.

"You want to see how good my aiming is?" I asked still laughing.

"You wouldn't dare….m-my dad is a cop." She stuttered out clearly scared.

"Well my dad is a lawyer and he is the new head chief in charge so yeah!" I picked up my aiming again to Bella.

"One, two, three"

POW….Pow….Pow

I shot all three bullets so it only flew by their heads by 2 inches making sure it didn't hit them.

"If you really want to get hurt I suggest you leave" I turned and walked back to Sammy and Danny who were laughing their heads off. I look back and saw they had run back into the forest and disappeared.

"Wow you sure scared them away" I turned to the voice shocked.

"Edward…..w-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I was driving by and I wanted to pay you a visit" he said coming closer to me.

"Oh okay well make yourself comfortable."

"We are going inside" said Sammy grabbing Danny's hand and walking inside.

"Where did you learn to aim like that?" asked Edward taking a seat on the deck.

"My granddad, then after a while my dad started teaching us how to use guns. He took me on my first hunting trip when I was Seven" I said joining him on the deck. Edward let out a soft chuckle.

I looked up at him "What's so funny?" I asked

"Nothing just an inside joke with hunting" he said with a grin still plastered on his face.

"Can I ask you something" he said leaning forward. My heart beat stared racing.

"S-sure" I managed to get out.

"Will you go out with me" Oh I almost fainted.

"I know it's so soon and we barely know each other but I want to get to know you so will you?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes I'd love to go out with you" His grin grew even wider. "Great…I'll pick you up Friday at 7:30 pm."

I smiled and nodded a yes. He got up and I walked with him to his car. "Bye" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I swear my heart stopped and restarted.

He got in his car and I waved and walked back into the house. I slammed the door shut "Yes" I screamed while leaning against the door. Sammy and Danny came running in "What's wrong?" asked Sammy.

"Oh nothing" I said walking into the kitchen. "Who's hungry?" I asked looking threw the kitchen pantry.

2 HOURS LATER

"Hey guys were home"

"So was everything alright?" asked Mom taking off her coat.

"Yeah everything was crystal cool" I said walking over to give mom a hug.

"Banana shot at girl and boys" said Danny climbing into mom's hand.

"You what?" asked dad walking into the house.

"I didn't really shoot them" I said twisting a lock of hair in my hand.

"Then what did you do?" asked Bryan walking in with City right at his tail.

"I scared them with it" I said rolling my eyes.

"Why did you do that?" asked Devin walking in with Brandi.

"They were on the property and didn't want to leave"

"Who didn't want to leave?" asked Brenda walking in and shutting the door behind her.

"Bella and her friends" I said looking at her.

"Bella came here with those boys" she said shocked

"Yeah" I said nodding my head.

"Wait a minute who's Bella?" asked dad taking a seat on the couch.

I took a seat next to him and the rest took a seat on the other couches.

"Um….Bella is this girl at school that I had a fight with on the first day of school." I said looking down at my hands on my lap.

"You got in a fight on the first day of school" yelled Dad.

"Well she tried to run us over with her car and she tripped Brenda." I said raising my voice a little.

Dad let it slide this time."I have to talk to this Bella"

"No dad you can't don't worry I have this under control."

"Alright if you say so" dad said loosening his tie. "Thanks dad" I said leaning over and giving him a bone crushing hug.

"We got pizza for dinner" mom yelled from the kitchen. I licked my lips and went to get me a slice. Once I was done I went up to my room and brushed my teeth.

"Guys get ready for bed….you got school tomorrow" called mom from the stairs case.

I took a bath and got into my pajamas. Then I slipped into bed and I swore I heard my window slip open and close. Whatever….I shifted in my bed and fell asleep.

V

V

V

V

V

Review please! I worked really hard on this just to get it out in time for people to read. This story just keeps getting better and better.


	7. shakespeare and lunch

I wanna know you!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight…..But I own all the oc people and this plot…so yeah enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 6 Shakespeare and Lunch

Dianna (pov)

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I rolled over onto my back and looked up at the ceiling. I guess it's time to get up.

I walked out to the hallway and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and began to strip out of my clothes.

I walked over to the tub, turned the hot water on and a little bit of cold water. I stepped in and laid back against the tub wall. I reached for the wash cloth and bar of soap to begin cleaning up.

Once I was done shampooing my hair and rinsing it out I stepped out of the tub. I walked over to the towel rack, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me.

I walked back to my room and picked out my clothes for the day and got dressed into them. (The outfits on my profile)

I put my hair in a high ponytail letting the curl fall to my back.

I had breakfast with everyone then we headed of to school.

Bryan dropped Brandi and Devin of at school and headed towards the high school. We got out the car and I took out my book called elsewhere and I began reading it. I put the book down and looked at Brenda. "What are you doing?" I asked leaning against the car hood. Brenda looked up from her spot "I'm trying to answer this question from my homework that I forgot to do" she said scribbling something down on paper.

I snatched the paper from her and read the question. Why is stainless steel better than iron for certain products?

"The answer is Iron will rust easily when reacted with, making it weaker." I said handing her back her paper.

"Thanks" she said while writing down the answer.

Ding

We packed everything and headed to first period which was boring. The teacher told us to study for a quiz on Thursday.

I walked out of that class and headed to English with Brenda right behind me. We walked in and took our seats. Brenda's seat was in the middle of the classroom and my seat was in the very back row on the right side of the class.

I heard the seat next to me move and I looked up to see who was sitting there. "Hey Anna" said Edward with that grin that I love so much on his face. "Hi" I closed the book I was drawing in and pushed it to the edge of the table.

Mr. Bodega walked in and wrote something on the board. He turned to face the class and started clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everybody settle down. Today's subject were working on is Shakespeare." There were a whole bunch of moans and greats.

"Open up your textbooks to page 155…Anna could you read the first one on the page?" he asked me sitting in a chair.

"Sure" I said. Clearing my throat I began to read.

"In this soliloquy, Helena ponders the transforming power of love, noting that Cupid is blind. The lovesick Helena has been abandoned by her beloved Demetrius, because he loves the more attractive Hermia. Helena, while tall and fair, is not as lovely as Hermia. Helena finds it unfair that Demetrius dotes on Hermia's beauty, and she wishes appearances were contagious the way a sickness is so that she might look just like Hermia and win back Demetrius. The connection of love to eyesight and vision are matters of vital importance in this play about love and the confusion it sometimes brings. Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind"

"Good…now can anyone tell me what that means...Yes Crystal"

After that I blocked everything out until I saw a paper with my name on it slip onto the cover of my book. I looked at Edward and raised a brow. He motioned for me to open it so I did.

You seem bored –Edward

I picked up my pen and wrote back.

Yeah…I already did this at my old school –Anna

Hey do you and your sibling's want to sit with me and my family at lunch today –Edward

I quickly scribbled something down

Sure….thanks for the offer –Anna

No problem…we are still on for Friday –Edward

Oh most diffidently –Anna

The bell rang so I picked up my things and walked over to Brenda. "Come on" I said helping her with her books.

We walked out of the classroom and into the crowded hallway of this school. As we headed over to the cafeteria doors I felt a tap on my shoulders I looked around to see Edward standing there with his hand in his pocket. "I'm here to walk you and your sister to our table. Your brother is already there waiting for you guys." He said holding the door open for me and my sister. He is such a gentleman. I grabbed onto Brenda's hand and let Edward lead us to his table.

"Hey guys" me and Brenda said as we took a seat at the Cullen's table.

"Hi" they answered back.

"We got you some food" said Edward pushing to trays of food towards me and Brenda. "Thanks…..but aren't you guys going to eat?" I asked putting a spoon of chocolate pudding into my mouth.

"We had a very big breakfast" said Emmett patting his belly with a goofy smile on his face.

"Stupid" Rosalie said smacking Emmett on the back of his head.

"Oh hey Alice" said a feminine voice that made me stiffen in my seat. I looked up to see Bella leaning on the table with a bowl of steaming noodles in her hand. Her face was still badly bruised which caused me to inwardly chuckle.

"Oh Anna…..I didn't notice you and your siblings were here." She said putting a hand on my shoulder. Which I pushed away with great force.

"Well nice talking to you guys" she took a step and made an attempt to trip causing her bowl of noodles to fall on my hand.

"Ow…..you son of a bitch." I pulled my hand from all the steaming hot noodles.

"Ooops….oooo…you should get that burn checked" Bella said getting off the floor walking back to her table trying to sway her hips. The key word here was trying. From where I'm standing it looked like she had a wedgie, instead of trying to sway her hips.

"I can't believe she did that" said Alice standing up in her seat.

"Well I can and this (I put my hands up in the air) means revenge." I got up from my chair and made my way to the nurse's office. All throughout my walk I felt a hand on my mid back. I really didn't know who was with me until I turned to open the door and that person opened the door for me.

There is only one person I know who had open the door for me in this school which is Edward.

"Are you okay?" he asked examining my hand. "I'm fine it just stings."

"Oh dear…what happen?" asked the nurse.

"I got burned by steamed noodles" I said showing my now red swollen hand. She got the first aid kit and placed a cream on my hand she then wrapped it in a gaze. She also gave me some pain killers to stop the pain from my burns.

"What is that girl's problem?" I asked Edward as we made our way back to the cafeteria.

Edward shrugged his shoulders "We use to go out….But that's along story" he said holding the door open for me again.

"I knew she went out with you since the first they I came here" I took my seat next to Brenda and that's when I got the most brilliant idea in history.

"Brenda I know the prefect way to get back at Bella" I said turning to face hr.

"Really tell us" she said putting down her water bottle. I motioned for everyone to lean in and I whispered my exact plans.

"Perfect" said Brenda smiling to her self.

"You are so bad" said Edward shaking his head.

"NO….I'm not" I said looking him in the eye with a grin.

"You my friend are the best in making evil plans" grinned Emmett giving me a high five.

The bell rang so we got up and threw away our trays. Oh Bella, Bella, Bella you have know idea what you are in for.

V

V

V

V

V

V

Review if you want to read the next chapter to see the most brilliant revenge play out. (rub hands evilly) hehehehe!


	8. Had Enough Bella

**Chapter 7 Had Enough Bella!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight…..but what I do own is all the oc people and this plot.**

**Now the moment you all have been waiting for THE BIG BRILLIANT PLAN**!

Dianna (pov)

OH today is the night when the big plan will play out. This will show Bella who she is really messing with.

"Okay, all the things are in the car…..Lets Go" said Brenda walking out the door. I grabbed the bag with the video cameras and headed out the door. I climbed into Bryan's car and buckled up my seat belt.

"Let's do this" I said intertwining me and Brenda's hand together. We looked at each other and a big grin began to be plastered on our faces. Oh I am going to be having so much fun tonight.

Brenda drove to the beach and pulled into the parking lot. She placed the car into park and I hopped out. Bryan, Devin, and Brandi were moving things on the beach. You guys are probably wondering how we got our parents to let us do this. Simple I told them it was a welcome to Forks party.

They said the only way we could go was if we took Devin and Brandi with us, so we agreed. Sammy and Danny couldn't come because of course they were to young.

"Hey is everything in place" I asked serenity handing her the plastic cups.

"Yup everything is perfect" she answered back.

"Bryan did you put the video camera around the tent" Bryan walked over to us. "Way ahead of you sis….everything is crystal perfect".

I looked around and a couple of people who were supposed to be here were missing.

"Hey where are the Cullen's" I asked Bryan.

"Oh…they called serenity and said they couldn't come because of some family camping trip packing they had to do. But they said they would meet us at our house when this is over" Bryan said just before he walked over to Devin.

After we finished preparing the beach many people began to show up. "Let the fun began" I whispered to myself. Once I saw Bella and her idiot named…James…Jordan…..o yeah Jacob is his name.

I spotted my sister Serenity and gave her the signal to begin her part. I watched City dance her way over to Bella with two plastic cups in her hand.

"Hey there….thanks for coming. Do you want a drink?" she said handing Bella and Jacob the plastic cups.

I watched Jacob sniff the cup and shrugged his shoulders. Bella took a sip "what's this" she asked looking inside of the cup "It's just fruit punch" answered City motioning Bella to drink some more.

"Are you hungry" City asked Bella. "Yeah…thanks….you are so much better then your sister" Bella said drinking some more of her spiked fruit punch. City turned around rolling her eyes and began to walk over to the food table. "Where are the Jell-O's" City asked in a whisper. "It's in the cooler" I whispered back looking in the other direction.

The Jell-O City is about to give Bella are actually Jell-O shots. How funny is that? I plan to get her so drunk so my plan will unfold smoothly. Oh you got to love revenge.

Where is Bryan I need those horny girl passion pills. I finally found him and began to make my way over "Hey Bella and Jacob is about to come in here...is everything in place" i asked kneeling on the sand. "Yeah I'm just making sure we get a good view" he whispered back. "Where are the horny girl passion pill...I'm goanna crush them and stir it into a cup of soda to make City give it to Bella" i asked looking around. Bryan pointed to where the extra supplies were. I smiled to myself as i walked over to grab the pills.

Hehehe this is goanna make her so horny she won't be able to resist Jacob. After I finished mixing the pill into the drink I looked for City. She was to busy dancing to notice I was calling her. "Have you seen my sister Brenda" I asked some random kid "Oh…..she over there with newton" I said a thank you and walked towards the direction he pointed out.

I walked up to Brenda and handed her the cup. "What do I do with this" she asked looking at the cup weirdly. "Go give it to City for me…she will know what to do with it" I said putting my head phones in my ears.

Brenda got up and made her way to City.

* * *

(20 Minutes later)

"Ha, Ha, Ha…are you…Ha ha…..recording this" I laughed out to Bryan "Hell yeah I am" he answered holding onto his sides from laughing so much.

We were watching Bella attempting to dance. She was totally making a fool of her self. Of course no one told her and they just stood there and watched. I feel sorry for her. It looked like she had a colony of ants up her pants and she was trying to get them off of her. Well that's Bella dancing for ya.

Oh and did I mention she was drunk…o this is getting better and better. "Look, look" yelled Bryan pointing to Bella. Bella bent over and began grinding on Jacob. "This is so funny" I laughed stuffing popcorn in my mouth.

"You bet cha" said Brenda giving me a high five. "And there they go" I said putting my bag of popcorn down. Bella grabbed Jacobs hand and they made their way to the built up tent.

Me and my siblings walked over to the tent giggling. We heard noises coming from inside and I looked to Brenda and mouth ew. She covered her mouth to keep from laughing. I had to bite my lip to keep from gagging. I did a count down then with the help of my siblings we pushed the tent over. Revealing Jacob and Bella in a state of no clothes.

"Take the picture" I yelled to City and she took at least 4 pictures. Bella's face was priceless and Jacob that kid is just plain weird. I mean who shakes uncontrollably like that…is he having some kind of seizer.

People began taking their phones out and snapping pictures. Oh this is so going to be the talk of the school tomorrow.

I walked up to Bella, I looked her up and down "you know I'd hate to be you" I said shaking my head.

"You did this" she said making it come out like a statement instead of a question.

"Well I don't know you tell me" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I hate you" she sneered picking up her clothing.

"Oh don't worry Bella because the feeling is mutual." I answered placing my hands back at my side.

"I hope you get some kind of STD and drop dead" she muttered under her breath hoping I didn't hear her.

"Bella you know I feel sorry for you I truly do. You want to know why. Well that's because you never know when you've reached your limits. You never know when to stop. And if you want a war, a war is what you will get" I said stepping closer to her.

"You can't touch me" she said standing up straight.

"Says who…your boy friend…oh the little baby needs her boy friend to fight her battles" I said in a little voice moms use when they are talking to their infant child.

"I'm capable of more then you think. So don't play with fire if you don't want to get burnt" I said turning around but I stopped my tracks and turn back around "oh and thanks for the pictures. They will be of great use, don't you think" I slipped the disk in my pockets and made my way over to my brother's car.

We all squished into the car and Bryan drove us home.

We got home and the Cullen's were already there waiting for us. We got out the car and greeted them. We made our way to the backyard and told them all about what happen.

"You my friend are a genius" said Emmett still laughing his head off.

"I know that's what they all tell me" I said in a serious tone but ended up laughing out loud anyways.

We sent the pictures and videos to Charlie Swan and just talked all night. We also posted the video of Bella dancing on YouTube.

"I had so much fun tonight" said City twisting her hair. "so did me" everyone agreed.

"Well we should head home" spoke Jasper. I jumped about fifty feet in the air. Was he there the whole time? I need to pay attention more.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow" I said giving Edward a kiss on the cheek. I didn't mind the coldness of his skin. I can't wait for our date Friday night.

I turned to walk away but Edward pulled me into his arms. Our faces were mere inches away from each other. Edward leaned in and his lips ghosted over mine. That almost brought me to my feet but I placed my arms around his neck to keep from falling.

His lips perfectly captured mine moving slowly. I felt his tongue run over my bottom lip begging for a entrance which I gladly gave.

Just then someone decided to interrupted us by honking there horn.

"Damn Edward hurry up" yelled Emmett from his jeep. Edward turned to me smirking "I'll see you at school" he said giving me one last quick kiss.

I waved goodbye and ran inside the house. I washed my hands and walked over to the dinning room where everyone was seated waiting for me so we could began eating.

I sat down next to Brenda and grabbed my plate. Mom and Dad asked a little bit of questions about the party and we told them as little as possible.

After dinner I went up to my room and got ready for bed.

I walked to my bed and pealed back my comforter and slipped onto the bed. I pulled the comforter back up and shut my eyes.

I fell asleep with a big smile on my face my day went just the way I wanted it to.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but in the end it was worth it. Oooooo Dianna and Edward shared their first kiss awww how cute. Well I'll try to update faster…the more you review the faster I update!**

**So don't hesitate to review.**

**Loves and kisses from sasha aka cleo4ever44**


	9. Sister Talk

**I wanna know you**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that involves twilight. But I own everything else like this plot and all the people that are original characters.**

**Chapter 8 Sister Talk!**

**Dianna (pov)**

Life's been going great since the event with Bella at the beach. I couldn't be anymore happier. I have a wonderful boyfriend, of course it's Edward. But him and his whole family have been acting so strangely lately. I mean they never come out when it's sunny.

They are always making excuses as to why they aren't a loud to go to the La push Beach. Is there something wrong with it? NO, I didn't think so.

They are one strange family, but at the same time I don't mind what's wrong with them. The problem is that why are they keeping it a secret from me.

It's been like 5 months since I've known them and have been dating Edward. So the secret has to be bad that they would keep it from me for this long.

"Knock, Knock" Brenda said walking into my room and taking a seat on my bed. I smiled to show that her presence was known.

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked looking at me in concerned. I don't know if I should share my theory with Brenda or keep it to myself. But I never kept anything from her and I always told her how I felt. I think I'm going to suck it all up and tell her. More like ask her what she thinks I should do.

"Brenda could I ask you a question?" I looked up to see her eyebrows furred together.

"Sure what is it?" I patted the spot next to me and she moved closer.

"You know how the Cullen's are all secretive and all. I was wondering if I should confront Edward about keeping their secret from me. I mean I should know since I've been dating him for a little over 5 months now. Right?" I asked in one breath.

I watched Brenda's eyes wonder over to the window sill.

"Yeah I do notice how they act around us. They are very careful, like we are fragile and we can break like a twig. But it is Edward's decision to whether or not he would like to tell you what's wrong. But also the fact that you guys are in a relationship…it isn't good to keep secrets from each other" she said grabbing hold of my hand.

"And you being the girlfriend, if you feel this is straining your relationship with him….then I think you should confront him." I thought about my decision for a while "Yeah your right…I think I'm going to call him" I leaned over on the bed a grabbed my cell phone.

Brenda walked of the room and wished me good luck.

I flipped the phone open and just starred at the blank screen. I took a deep breath and dialed Edward's number. Isn't this funny, me Dianna Douglas is nervous about calling her boyfriend. The world must have come to an end. I mean I am Dianna Douglas for crying out loud. One of the most trouble makers in the Douglas family.

"Hello, hey Anna is everything alright" the sound of Edwards voice asked threw the phone.

I cleared my throat and spoke up "We need to talk. Would you be able to come over?"

I heard shuffling in the back ground and voices whispering.

"Um…..I'll be over shortly" he answered.

"Alright see you soon…..bye. Love you." I whispered back into the phone.

"I love you too" with that said I hung up the phone.

* * *

I watched Edward's silver Volvo pull up to the front of the house. I walked down the pathway towards his car. He came out and made his way over to me, he leaned over kissed my cheek and stood back putting his hands in his pocket.

"Let's go walk in the woods" I finally said breaking the silence. I began walking in the direction of the forest where I found a beautiful waterfall two nights ago. I didn't even glance behind me to check if Edward was behind me as I kept walking further.

I walked out into the clearing with the waterfall and took a seat next to a fallen tree.

I felt Edward take a seat next to me. Neither one of us making any attempt to say a thing. The silence was starting to get to me, so I began fidgeting with my coat zipper to distract me.

"I don't want to make the same mistake twice" I heard Edward muttered.

"Excuse me?" I said turning my body completely to face him. He grabbed both my hands and secured them in his freezing ones.

"I know what your going to ask me about my family." He said now looking into my grey, blue eyes. How would he know what I was going to ask him? You see this is what I mean every time something is going to happen he already knows what to expect.

So does his family and their always on high alert, which is getting very aggravating. I mean I'm not a child I'm capable of taking care of my self.

Not that I don't blame him I do tend to get my self into uncalled for situations. But they are never anything that I couldn't handle.

I sat their in silence as Edward began telling me everything that's happened in the passed year.

He went on and on about how he first met Bella and everything that happened since that time.

"So that's why Bella hates me." I commented. Edward shook his head in agreement and continued to tell me his story. I was in awe at everything that happened in the past.

"And I missed that" I commented on how Bella almost got hit by a car. I'm not trying to be mean or anything but that would have made me happy to see that happen.

Edward laughed at my comment "You are unbelievable" he said shaking his head back and forth.

"But how did you get there so fast?" I asked noting that he must have gotten to her with a wonderful speed.

"I'm getting to that part." He answered. He told me how he lied and told Bella that he was near her the whole time.

"How I got to her so fast…I'm going to make you guess. Try to put the pieces together" He stopped talking and gave me time to come with a result.

Let's see …..

#1 Pale skin, but anyone could have that I mean forks barely ever gets sun.

#2 the beauty, well that's an honor to be beautiful.

#3 Coldness of their skin, which could just be the lack of heat in this place.

#4 the fact that I haven't seen them eat, but they always make an excuses as to why they are not eating.

#5 they never go out when this place shows some sun.

#6 they always shy away from me when I get a cut, or anytime of the month when it's my period time they barely come near me.

Come one Dianna, you can do it put everything to getter and guess their secret. But what do all these flaws have to do with their secrets. What are they vampires, I mean come on. Try harder guess, guess, what they are hiding.

They aren't secret spy's that could just be stupid. They could be a family of bipolars, no that doesn't sound right. They are a family of serial killer. Okay come on Dianna your just being stupid. If they were serial killers do you think you would still be alive?

I really can't guess what they are.

"Are you a special trained spy?" I asked Edward with amusement clear in my voice.

Edward let out a low chuckle "I can a sure you that we are not spy's" he answered.

"Um….are you bipolar"

"No"

"You sure about that" I asked, I mean he be having those days where he shy away from people.

"Yes"

"Are you a serial killer be honest"

"Where do you get your ideas from" he asked laughing.

"Stop it…I'm trying to guess something very important here" I said hitting him a against the arm, immediately regretting it, I clutched my hand to my chest as the pain began.

Edward notice my change and ask if I was okay.

"I'm fine what are you made of stone" I joked. But no sign of amusement was Evident in Edwards face.

If he's made out of stone, he's not human.

"Are you human?" I whispered to him. He looked away but nodded his head a no. I took a deep breath "Are you dead" I whispered again. He said a low yes that I almost missed. I nearly passed out at his answer. I quickly composed my self.

"Edward look at me" I said tapping him on the arm.

"Look at me" I repeated he turned his head so that I could see his face.

There is only one thing that now matches to all of the Cullen family flaws.

"Edward are you…..a v-vampire" as soon as I said those words a pain look came across his face. But he didn't answer me.

"Edward are you?" I asked again. He stood up faster them a blink of a eyes.

"Yes I am" he said in a angrily tone that almost made me get up and run for my life. But me being stupid got up and walked over to him and intertwined our hands together.

His face calmed at my touch.

"Are you afraid?" He asked in a low husky voice.

"No" I answered to vastly. Who am I kidding I am scared shitless.

"Okay maybe I'm scared a little bit" I managed to get out.

"You should be….I'm a monster" he choked out.

"Don't go all Bella time period on me. You are not a monster…..if you were wouldn't I be dead by now" I said now mad at the fact that he thinks of himself as a monster.

"I've killed before" he said with a masked face.

"I don't care" I admitted. He may be a vampire but that makes him my vampire.

I like the sound of that…..my vampire.

He picked me up and with incredible speed in a matter of minutes we were at my house.

I walked threw the house saying goodnight to everyone not hungry for dinner. I ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time.

I made my way in my room and walked over to the window.

Edward climbed in and I told him to wait so I could get dressed. I went into the bathroom and got dressed into my pajamas.

I walked back into my room and climbed into my bed.

I patted the empty space for Edward to lay down.

"Now you know our secret" he said laying down on the bed.

I buried my face into his chest and mumbled "I don't care so deal with it"

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily" I said looking up from my position.

"You are one strange human" he said muzzling his nose in my locks of hair.

"That's where your wrong…..I'm your strange human."

"I like the sound of that" he said smiling to himself.

"Get use to it" I said dozing of to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Wow I took me a long time to finally post this. I had to go to a festival and i didn't have time to do it. But now I do. So I'll be updating more often, but sometimes I won't because of school.**


	10. Sweet Trouble

**I wanna know you**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that involves twilight. But I own everything else like this plot and all the people that are original characters.**

**Chapter 9 Sweet Trouble**

**Dianna (pov)**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off, with the other side of my bed empty.

I was expecting Edward to be here but I guess he had to go. I rolled onto my side slipping on my frog slippers and walking towards the bathroom.

Pushing the door open I walked over to the sink grabbing my tooth brush, which I notice had a piece of paper wrapped around it.

I unwrapped the paper and straighten it out so I could read it.

_Good morning love, _

_Sorry I wasn't their when you woke up. I'll make it up to you tonight._

_ Love always Edward_

I brushed my teeth and folded the paper putting it to the side. Stripping out of my clothes I ran a bath of hot water.

I pinned my hair up as I slowly slipped into the hot water. As soon as my body hit the water all the tensed muscles in my body began to relax.

Sighing I grabbed my cherry blossom body washed and squeezed a little bit onto a wash cloth.

Bringing the cloth up to my neck I began to massage it into my skin. Once my body was fully scrubbed down I rinsed of the access soap.

Getting out of the tub I wrapped my white fluffy towel around me. I didn't bother to wash my hair, since I done that the previous morning. I stood in front of the mirror watching the reflection that stared right back at me.

I took one last look at myself while ruffling my hair before I walked back into my room, only to get knocked over by one of my siblings.

"_Watch where you're going Danny_" I said getting off the floor.

"_Sorry Anna_" he replied before running off to who knows where.

Rolling my eyes I made my way to my room. I walked inside locking the door in the process before I made my way over to my closet.

Looking at the contents It contained I settled with a cream sleeveless ruffled blouse and a black silk mini skirt.

To pair it of I choose a black pair of ballet flats, I placed them on and walked back into the bathroom.

I brushed my curls letting them fall freely to just above my waist. I put on my warm vanilla lip gloss with a light golden eye shadow.

I put everything away and went down stair to where the rest of the family had already began to eat breakfast.

"_Hey guys_" I said walking into the kitchen.

There were choruses of hey, and good morning. I ate my lucky charms and then placed the empty bowl into the sink.

"_You ready to go_" asked Bryan grabbing his car keys.

I nodded a yes, picked up my school bag and followed them out the door. We got in and Bryan dropped Devin and Brandi of at the middle school. Then off he drove to Fork High School.

Another day of this hell whole place that never ends the stupidest gossips in history.

Bryan pulled into the school parking lot, as soon as the car was parked I jumped out grabbing my bag with me.

It was extremely sunny today since I've been here. People took advantage of that wearing less clothes as possible.

I now knew not to expect Edward or any of his siblings to come to school.

I walked into first class plopping straight onto my chair leaning my head in my hands on my desk.

The bell rang and so the teacher began his lecture on god knows what.

I lifted my head of the table and took my cell phone out. Flicking the key board up with one finger I typed a text to Edward.

Sooo…bored! =D

I pressed send and waited for him to reply. No sooner then 3 seconds my phone was buzzing in my lap.

You poor baby-E

I mentally laughed at his logics. I texted him back a reply.

I know right…now you have to fix it ;P

I phone buzzed again.

I will 2night-E

Can't wait-D

I slipped my phone back into my purse just as the bell rang to get to next period.

School past by faster then you can say . I know that sounds corny but hey what ever. I'm not complaining.

I made my way over to my brother's car and waited for him and Brenda to get in. We picked up Devin and Brandi from school, then drove home.

"Mom we're home" Brenda said pushing the front door open. Mom was standing over the kitchen counter with a news paper in her hand.

Once she looked up she put her news paper down.

"Hey guys. How was school?" she asked greeting each of us individually.

_"Same old, same old._ " I replied under my breath.

"Hey has anyone seen Serenity" asked Mom placing Fajita chicken sandwiches on the table.

"Nope" we all answered in union right before dad and Sammy came barging in.

We all took a seat just when Danny came running in with his toy planes.

"Danny put those toys down and sit " mom scolded. Pouting Danny placed his planes on the counter, then turn back around to take his seat at the table.

"_Can we start_?" whined Sammy.

"_Yeah I'm hungry_" added Brandi.

"Let's wait 5 more minutes. If City isn't here by then, we can start eating. Impatiently I looked at the clocked then back to my parents who were engaged in a starring fest with each other.

Mom took a deep breath "_I guess its okay to start eating_" she stated.

Everyone happily dug in like they haven't been feed in years.

"Danny stop showing me the food in your mouth." Sammy angrily said. Danny swallowed the food then stuck his tongue out at Sammy.

I finished my food faster then anyone else. I placed my plate in the sink and ran out the kitchen. Just when i was about to go up the steps, dad called out "where are you going"

"On a date with Edward" I called back walking into my room. I changed into a silk baby green dress that hung to all my curves in all the right places. I went to my shoe section a put on my strappy baby green sandals.

For my hair I did a French braid on the side with a headband to top it off.

Right on time I heard the door bell ring. Then I heard shuffling and voices talking. Grabbing my purse I quickly made my way down stairs.

I watched my dad grill Edward about being careful with his little girl.

I wonder if my dad realized I'm not little. Hum…..now that's something we will never know….now will we.

I made my way over to Edward and he snaked his arm around my waist.

"_You look breath taking_" he whispered into my hair.

"_You don't look to bad yourself_." I whispered back reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Someone cleared their throat, so I turned around to my dad who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Bring her back safely in one peace, or you'll be taking a trip to see Sarah" he said just before he gave me a hug and walked away mumbling about how his little girl is growing up.

Edward led me outside towards his Volvo "Do I want to know who Sarah is?" he asked.

Boy does he have know idea that Sarah is a heavy metal bat.

"Sarah is a heavy metal bat that my dad uses to scare all the boys away…but I don't think it will do any damage to you. Will it?" I asked with a hint of amusement.

"Not really…but thanks for the mental image. Just imagine your dad hitting me with a metal bat non-stop." he said shaking his head.

"Now that's a sight" I said getting into the car buckling my seat belt.

Edward got in and started the engine. I notice at the speed he was driving he didn't have his seat belt on.

I knew it wouldn't harm him but he could still act normal it wouldn't hurt.

"Can you please put on your seat belt." I said turning to face him.

He shot me his heart stopping grins. "I don't need it"

"Okay but don't expect me to help you when you going flying threw that wind shield." I said laughing.

Edward attempted a hurt face.

"I'm wounded" he said placing his hand over where his heart would be.

"I'm sorry baby but little old me can't do any thing. But I could kiss you until you recovered" I said twisting my hair between my index and thumb.

"That makes me feel so much better. That I know you DON'T have my back" he said turning back to the road.

"I have your back, but just not over this cause there will be that day when you go threw the wind shield and you'll be thinking (why didn't I listen to Dianna) and then you'll hear my voice I told you so, I told you so" I laughed out.

"_Nice_" he answered the car coming to a stop.

He helped me out and we made our way over to the garden.

"OH MY GOD" I said not finding any thing else to say.

"_You did this_?" I asked

"_Yes with the help of Alice_." He picked up a rose and handed it to me.

We talked and talked while I ate of course until I soon began to get tired. That is until my phone began to ring.

"_Hello_"

"_Dianna thank god your okay. Get your butt home_" I heard my mom crying.

"_Why what's wrong_" I asked getting scared.

"_Serenity was raped_"

I don't know what happened but the phone slipped out of my hand, the last thing I heard was Edward yelling my name before the blackness engulfed me and I fell with a loud thump on the ground.

* * *

**DUN...DUN! Totally unexpected! Review people that will really make my day and make me wan tot update faster!**


	11. In This Together

**I wanna know you**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that involves twilight. But I own everything else like this plot and all the people that are original characters.**

**Chapter 10! In This Together!**

**Dianna (pov)**

Is it possible to die and wake up again? That's the only explanation as to what just happened. Yeah I must have died. My eyelids feel so heavy and I'm trying my best to open them but I can't. I can't even move my legs, my whole body is numb. I think I'm starting to come back to this world because I could hear voices and movement around me.

"When is she going to wake up?" asked a familiar voice. There were rustling and whispering. I could barely make out what they were saying. Right now the only thing on my mind was waking up to go see if Serenity is okay. I can't even imagine what she's going through. I can just picture her crying her eyes out on mom's lap, and I'm not even there to help comfort her.

My eyes flew open, taking in the surrounding of a room that was not mine. I could make out the figures in the room but my eyes were to blurry to adjust to the lighting in the room. I sat up in the satin covered bed. I immediately regretted, my hands shoot up to my head as the searing pain began to pulse throughout my body.

"Ahh…Why does my head feel like I got hit with a freaking hammer?" I managed to get out.

"Well, you took quit a fall on the concrete when you passed out. You're lucky you didn't get a concussion." Carlisle said coming over with a clip board.

"So I'm okay, is basically what your saying in English right?" I asked relaxing on the bed as the pain in my head started to ease down.

"Exactly" he answered showing of his pearly whites. I let my head fall down onto the soft pillows on the bed. The next second I feel freezing cold hands grab on to mine.

"I'm glad your okay, darling" Edward's soothing voice rang through my ears. I shifted over on my side to face him. Just looking at him I got memorized in his eyes. I could see the love and adoration radiating from his whole facial expression.

"Did I scare you when…..i-I passed out?" I asked in a small innocent voice. Looking at his face I waited for his answer.

"I was more scared then you would ever know" he admitted. "Really" I teased him. "Yes really" he said chuckling.

"_My fist kiss went a little like this. Mwah and twist mwah mwah and twist." _I looked around for my purse and got my phone out.

"Hello" I said putting the phone to my ear.

"Anna, your okay, are you hurt?" my mom asked with concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom"

"I heard that you fainted" she breath.

"Mom don't worry I'm okay honestly. Edwards's dad is a doctor so I'm being taken care of." I said scratching my head.

"Just get home so I could see you for my self. Serenity really needs you right now. She hasn't left her room all morning." She demanded.

"Okay" with that said I hung up the phone.

"Well I better get you home" Edward said right before the loud growling from my stomach erupted throughout the room.

"HaHaHa you forgot to feed the human Eddy" the voice of Emmett boomed through the house.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me down to the kitchen. As soon as we walked in I was bombed with different delicious scents.

"Anna, oh good your up. I hope your hungry cause I've wiped up some stuff for you" Esme's sweet voice said.

I walked over to the kitchen island and took a seat at one of the stools, Edward taking the next stool. Esme placed a plate of different varieties of breakfast in front of me.

"Thank you" I said picking up my fork smiling towards Esme.

"Your welcome. This gives me a reason to try out different recipes." She said placing down the kitchen cloth. Esme left the kitchen humming quietly to herself leaving me and Edward alone. I cut a piece of the sausage and placed it in my mouth. I chewed then swallowed, repeating the process several times until my plate was half way done. Picking up my glass of milk I turned to face Edward.

"You know you watching me eat is a little bit creepy" I said putting down the glass.

"Sorry love" he said taking my plate a glass to the sink. Grabbing my jacket he helped me into it. We walked out to his car, of course him being the gentleman opened the door for me.

Edward drove to my house and pulled up in my drive way. He kissed me on the cheek and told me he would see me the next day. I slipped out the car and walked up the drive way. I slowly opened the door and walked in.

"I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER THE NIGHT. SO SHUT UP, SHUT UP, and SHUT UP" I hear serenity scream before the sounds of pitter patter and a bang echoed through our house. Well nothing seems to be going well here.

I walked into the kitchen where my family was gathered around the table. My mom looked up and ran over to me embracing me in a tight hug.

"Thank god your okay" she said into my hair.

I pulled away from her hug and took a step back. "Yeah me to" I took off my jacket and leaned on the counter.

"Where have you been Anna banana" Danny asked through a mouth full of fruit loops.

"Why don't you try to see if you can get Serenity out of her room?" my mom suggested.

Stealing one of Sammy's French toast I ran up the stairs to Serenity's room.

I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. I heard a groan and a squeak "Go away" I heard Serenity mumble.

"It's me" I whispered hoping she heard me. "Come in" she muffled out.

I opened the door and walked in slowly. "Hey. How you doing?" I asked sitting at the edge of her bed.

"I feel awful" she said flipping on her side on the bed. She did look awful her hair was a mess; her eyes were swollen and puffy. To top of the look she looked extremely pale and not her sun kissed tan color.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked rubbing her back. "Not really" she whispered.

"You know we're with you every step of the way right" I asked pushing her hair out of her face. A tear fell down her face then another and another. I pulled her into a hug and that's when the fire works began to flood. "I can't believe this is happening to me" she sobbed into my shoulder blade.

"Look at me, I'm a mess" she said wiping away the tears form her eyes. "Thank you" she finally said. I looked at her like she was crazy "For what?"

"For letting me cry on your shoulder" I laughed at her and she joined in. "I love you baby sis" she said giving me another hug. "I love you to big sis"

I pulled away and looked at her in the eye "Now let's go downstairs and I'll make you some blueberry muffins your favorite" I suggested. Her face lit up like a kid on Christmas. "Blueberry" she said as if it was the greatest thing on the planet. "Yes blueberry" I said grabbing her hands and leading her down stairs.

AS soon as we entered the kitchen Serenity screamed "I'm back" something the old serenity would definitely say. I told my mom I was going to make blueberry muffins and everyone asked if they could help. Nothing is better then having your family together as one. Who knew that just one night would turn our family's life around?

* * *

**1 month later**

Holding back Serenity's hair as she puked in the toilet I bit down on my lips "Are you sure this is normal" she asked taking the napkin from my hand and wiping the corners of her mouth.

"Yup it's normal" Brenda said walking in with her face buried in a first time mom book.

"You know these books are to detail" she said throwing the book in my direction. I picked it up and handed it to Serenity. "Well at least we will be prepared ready this thing" I stated.

Serenity turned and faced the mirror. Lifting up her shirt she turned to face us "do you think I look fat now" she asked poking her little baby bump.

"Your not fat just merely pregnant" Brenda said walking to Serenity's side.

This is going to be a long journey for everyone, but mostly for Serenity.

* * *

**Ending thoughts: so what did you think? I know this was a short chapter but that because I'm updating again tomorrow. So stay tune for the next chapter! HUGS AND KISSES FROM**

**-Sasha**


	12. He could be the one!

**I wanna know you**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that involves twilight. But I own everything else like this plot and all the people that are original characters.**

**Warning: there is very little mature content in this scene. Just warning!**

**Chapter 11! He could be the one!**

**Dianna (pov)**

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked Brenda, plopping my butt down on the couch with a bowl of chips. Brenda still surfing through the channels looked at me.

"I don't know what I want to do. I'm bored out of my mind."

Well that's no help. Serenity's too moody so I don't want to hang with her. She's already 9 months pregnant. Time fly's by to fast for my liking.

"So your just going to let me bore myself to death." I asked stuffing my face with more chips.

Rolling her eyes she got up from the couch.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Then she turned away to walk out the room. Mad at her I picked up the nearest object and threw it at her, hitting her square in the head. She gasped in shock and turned back around.

"Anna you did not just do that." She said putting both hands on her hips as if she was disciplining a child. Smirking to myself I placed the bowl of chips on the table.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Scrunching her nose up like a mouse she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You did that on purpose Dianna." She said in an annoyed voice. Raising my eye brows I leaned on one leg.

"Are you sure." I asked teasing her. Stomping her feet like a five year old she ran out the room.

"MOM DIANNA THREW THE TV ROMOTE AT MY HEAD." I heard her scream in the kitchen.

Running into the kitchen to defend my self I walked up to my mom.

"Brenda is lying." I said blowing away at the stray hairs in my face.

"Girls please act your age." She said sternly. Smiling to my self I stuck my tongue out at Brenda.

"You see what she did mom." Brenda said trying to get moms attention that was placing a casserole in the oven.

Oh messing with my sister never fails to entertain me. Smiling to myself in triumph I walked up to my room.

Slamming the door I made my way to my bed picking my cellphone off the stand.

Dialing Edwards's number I pressed call. Tapping my feet impatiently on the wood floor he answered in less then one ring.

"Hey babe." I breathe into the phone.

"Good evening love, are you having a good day?" he asked.

"Nope I'm bored out of my mind. Can you come over after your done hunting?" I asked while twirling a piece of hair between my fingers.

"Sure I just finished so I'll be over in less then 6 minutes." He said into the phone.

"I'll be waiting." Hanging up the cell I went over to my stereo and pressed play. Alice by Avril lavigne blasted through the walls of my room.

Bobbing my head back and forth I sang along to the lyrics.

_Tripping out spinning around,_

_I'm underground I fell down,_

_Yeah I fell d-d-down,_

_I'm freaking out so where am I now,_

_Upside down and I can't stop it now,_

_It can't stop me now,_

_Ohhhh…._

_I…..i get by,_

_I…..i survive,_

_When the worlds crashing down when I fall and hit the ground I'm a turn my self around,_

_Don't you try and stop me,_

_I….. and I won't cry._

In the mist of all my sing I still heard the light lift of my window. Still singing I felt cold, arms rap around my waist.

"You have a beautiful voice love." He said nestling his nose in the curve of my neck.

"Your early." I said spinning in his grip to face him. He placed a light kiss on my forehead and led me to my bed.

He pulled the cover back for me and I got under them. He pulled the sheets back up and laid down on top of them, his arm still around me.

Edward started playing with my hair while humming a unfamiliar tune.

"Anna?" Edward asked still running his hand freely through my hair.

"Yes." I said lifting my head to look up at him.

He sat up and pulled a small black box from his pocket pants.

Me already jumping to conclusion as to what was in the box, squealed in excitement.

Edward slid from the bed and got down on one knee. He grabbed my left hand and took an unneeded breath.

"Anna, I was thinking and I couldn't wait to tell you this. Ever since the day I saw you in the school cafeteria, you never even gave me a chance before you stole my heart. Believe me when I tell you I fell for you, because I fell hard and there's no going back now. You're what I needed to mend my already broken heart. You're the missing pieces to my puzzle. I want to spend the rest of my existence with you as my wife."

Opening the box he revealed the most beautiful lest ring.

"Dianna Camille Douglas will do me the honor and becoming my wife. Will you marry me?" he asked.

My mouth hung open that I'm pretty sure I could catch flies. The silence was so thick you could even slice it down the middle with a knife.

Tears of happiness that rimed my eyes began to fall freely down my face. Closing my mouth I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"It took you long enough." I said looking down at Edwards's now confused face. Oh yeah I didn't really say yes or no.

"Edward, you dim wit of course I will marry you."

Edward sighed in relief, with a grin on his face he slid the ring on my ring finger and stood up from the floor to pull me into a passionate kiss.

We pulled away and rested our foreheads together.

"I love you with every once I have in my body" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too. So how are we going to break this to my dad?"

With a smirk I looked into Edwards's eyes. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"You enjoy scaring me darling?" he asked chuckling.

"Awww, baby you know I mean you no harm." I said laughing out loud.

Giving me another kiss he snuck back out the window and said he would come back later during my bedtime.

"Kids come down for dinner" my mom yelled. _Right on time _I thought giggling to my self.

Skipping down the stairs I walked into the kitchen. My family was hustling around the kitchen getting to their seats.

Well this will be interesting.

"I'm getting married." I screamed at the top of my lungs.

All movement in the kitchen stopped.

"Girl sit down and stop playing around." My dad scolded.

Not moving from my spot I lifted my hand to show them. My mom gasped at the carrot band on my ring finger.

"See Edward purpose and I said yes." I said jumping up and down.

Watching my mom, she dropped the dish rag in the sink. Then I heard her mutter dear god help me.

Brenda and Serenity came over and congratulated me. Serenity attempted to give me a hug but her stomach was in the way so she gave a side hug.

Sitting at the dinner table I watched my dad cautiously.

"Aren't you happy for me daddy?" I asked in a sweet innocently voice.

"Of course, but my little girl is growing up. I just need time to process this information." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Daddy, I'm still going to be your little girl." I got up from the table and gave dad a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Dad happily hugged me back. Everyone was back to doing what they were doing in no time.

"AHHHHH" screamed Serenity clutching her stomach. So much for going back to normal.

"Honey, are you okay?" mom asked running to Serenity's aid.

"mom, I think it's time." Once those words came out of her mouth everyone was up and out of their seats going crazy with excitement.

"_The baby coming, its coming_." Sang Danny and Sammy.

"Everybody settle down, Bryan you and Dianna stay here with Brenda to watch the younger kids. Your father and i will go to the hospital with City." Mom said putting on her coat and helping Serenity.

Dad ran out to the car with the bags and everything else. Mom escorted City out to the car and we all piled out the house to bid them goodbye.

Once they were out of view we all went back inside of the house.

"Bryan can you clear the table?" I asked.

He looked at me like I had two heads.

"So not going to happen." He said before going down to the family room.

"I'll do it." Offered Brenda.

"Thank you."

I walked into the living room to find Sammy, Danny, Brandi, and Devin playing monopoly.

"Hey Anna you want to play?" asked Brandi. I shook my head no and sat down on the floor to watch him.

"Soon you're going to be the next one going into labor." Commented Devin.

"So not going to happen, you're sadly mistaken." I said throwing the pillow at his head.

"Anna can we have a slumber party tonight." Sammy asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, I can't tonight I'm having company. How about tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Sure that's okay with me." She said returning back to her game.

"Does everyone have their school work done?" asked Brenda walking into the room.

"Yes" they all said.

"Okay then go brush your teeth and get ready for bed. I'll be up to check on you Danny." She ordered.

They all lazily got up and went upstairs.

"That means you too." She said looking at me with her hands on her hips.

Looking at her like she was crazy I went and sat on the couch.

"What are you my mother?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Anna." She scolded.

"Yes, that's my name don't ware it out." I said smirking.

"Your acting like a little kid again." She said pouting.

"Who left you in charge." I said before getting up and stomping to my room.

I got changed into my bed time clothes and slipped into my bed waiting for Edward to show up.

"You're still awake?" Edward asked laying down on my bed.

"Edward, I've been thinking and I was wondering if you ever thought of being intimate with me." I asked shyly.

"I am a man you know." He said. Smiling to myself a plan formed in my mind.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this." I flipped off the covers and straddled his waist.

"Anna." Edward warned. Not paying attention to the warning I crashed my lips down on his. Edward didn't pull away and surprisingly he actually moaned. Taking it as my cue I began to unbutton his shirt.

I pushed the shirt of his shoulders and threw them across the room. Our kisses got more needy and rougher.

Edward flipped us over and pinned my hand above my head. So now I was pinned under him. Edward began to kiss and suck on the hallow of my neck. He moved back up to my lips and licks the bottom asking for a entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in exploring all the wonders.

He tugged at the bottom of my shirt and slipped it over my head. He placed his hands on the clasp of my bra.

"May I?" he asked. Not being able to from any words right now I just nodded my head up and down. With one flick of the wrist my bra was on the floor on the other side of the room. Not wasting anytime Edward buried his face in the valley of my breast. He trailed wet kisses all the way down my navel, where he stopped at the waist band on my jeans.

He pulled my pants down and threw them on the floor. So there I lay in just my silk panties in front of my fiancée.

I was so deep in thought I didn't even hear the sounds of Edwards belt buckle hitting the floor. Edward moved up so he was hovering over me resting all his weight on his arms.

"Dianna, if I start hurting you. Tell me, and I'll stop." He pleaded with me. Shushing him with my lips I encouraged him to continue.

People always say the first time hurt so to distract myself I began to count to ten.

Edward leaned forward and kissed me; with one thrust of his hip he slowly entered me. I flinched from the burning sensation that I felt the slowly morphed into pleasure. With a steady rhythm we mastered I began to feel butterflies in my stomach.

"I love you" Edward whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I answered him through all the amount of pleasure that was building up in the pit of stomach. After a few more thrust we both reached our climax, where it felt like I fell of the edge of earth.

Edward clasped on the side of me wrapping the blankets around us. I snuggled into his side and fell into a deep slumber.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

**There you have it another chapter. Dianna's engagement ring is on my profile for those who want to see. Don't forget to review so I can no what you thought of this. Can't wait for Serenity to come home with the baby! Lol…..**


	13. Aftermath!

**I wanna know you**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that involves twilight. But I own everything else like this plot and all the people that are original characters.**

**Chapter 12! Aftermath!**

**Dianna (pov)**

Waking up this morning I felt fantastic. Last night was the best night of my life. I flipped over onto my sides and watched Edward stare up at the ceiling his lips slightly parted.

He took one looked at me and I could see the pained look in his eyes, before he quickly masked his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked pulling the covers up with me as I sat up.

"Does it…hurt?" he stuttered out in a low voice.

What in the world does he mean?

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a confused face.

"Don't lie…I hurt you didn't i. I knew this was a bad idea." He said getting out of the bed and putting on his clothes faster then I could ever blink. Not even thinking I ran in front of the window with the comforter, being the only thing covering my naked body.

"Your not leaving." I said sternly, standing my grounds not planning on moving anytime soon.

Shaking his head he ran his hand through his hair.

"You know I could easily move you out the way." He said moving his arms down to his sides.

Crossing my arms I leaned back on the window sill.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't do that?" I said starting to walk forward. Cautiously I placed my arms around his neck. Standing on my tippy toes I placed a light kiss on his lips.

"You didn't hurt me. I promised I would tell you if you did, but you didn't." I said burying my head in his chest.

"I'm sorry Anna, just looking at what I did to you; it shows how much of a monster I am. You shouldn't be with someone like me." He said into my hair.

"Shut up." I said pushing him back, even though he didn't even budge from his spot.

I walked to the foot of my bed and picked up my clothes.

"You better be in here when I get back or your in real trouble." I said before turning around and heading to the bathroom. Sighing to myself I turned on the water and while the tub was filling up I took that time to brush my teeth. I slipped into the relaxing water and leaned my head back on the tub wall. Grabbing the sponge I placed my body wash on it and massaged it into my skin. Rinsing everything off I began to shampoo my hair. After I was done with brushing my hair out I grabbed a towel form the rack and placed it around my body.

I pushed the bathroom door open and walked in to still find Edward in my room. I don't know why but a smile spread on my face.

"Glad you didn't leave." I said walking over to my dresser.

"Me too" he said from the bed. I pulled out my undergarments and placed those on. Throwing my towel on the hamper I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of light washed jeans and my happy bunny t-shirt. Slipping those on me I walked over to Edward.

"What do you want to do?" he asked pulling me down so that I was sitting on his lap. I grabbed a hair tie from the side table and but my hair up into a messy ponytail.

"I don't know, once my mom calls I'm sure I can come up with something for us to do. But in the mean time we can watch a movie in the family room." I said right before my stomach growled.

"After you eat." Edward said before he lifted me up and carried me down to the kitchen. Pulling a stool back he placed me on it.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked getting out a plate.

"Two strawberry toaster strudels please." I said spinning around in my stool like a five year old.

He grabbed the box from the cabinets and placed two in the toaster. Just as the toaster ding indicating the pastry was done Sammy came down to the kitchen.

"Good morning Anna, morning Edward." She said rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Morning." I and Edward both said. Grabbing the box of lucky charms and a bowl she walked over to the kitchen table. Placing those items on the table she walked back and grabbed a spoon and the milk carton.

She sat down and ate her bowl of cereal as Edward handed me my plate and a cup of orange and a bottle of water which I told him was not really necessary.

After finishing up we went to the family room and I sat on the couch as Edward picked something out and placed it in the DVD player. Once he came back and sat on the couch I snuggled into his sides as he placed a hand around my shoulder.

"What are we watching?" I asked even though I knew I would barely be paying attention to it.

"Avalon high." He said turning to face me.

"OH…..I love that movie, with the high school and king Arthur. Right?" I said getting excited over that movie. I had watched it with Sammy when it came on Disney channel and since then I've been very fascinated by it. The whole king Arthur being recreated was very interesting.

"Yes the very same one." He said bringing me closer into him. I brought my head to rest on his shoulder.

"Brenda is coming." Edward whispered into my hair.

Right on time Brenda came into the room; she said hi to Edward and took a seat next to me.

"Mom just called." She said crossing her legs. I turned to face her with a smile on my face.

"Well, what did she say?" I asked wanting to know what was going on at the hospital.

"Serenity had the baby it was a boy and his name is Justin Douglas." She finished in one shot.

"Really? A boy." I asked sitting up.

"Their coming home Friday when we're at school." she added getting up from the couch.

"I can't wait." I said getting up of the couch to hug Brenda.

After she left I sat back on the couch and finished the movie with Edward. When the movie ended I went to the kitchen to retrieve something to eat. As I passed the bulletin board I noticed it said science test Monday. Today was Sunday which meant tomorrow was Monday.

Slapping my hand on my forehead I made my way to the fridge and grabbed a large container of strawberries and a bottle of ice tea.

Walking back to the living room where Edward was waiting I sighed as I plopped right on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he began massaging my shoulders releasing all the tensed muscles there.

"Just remembered that tomorrow I have a test in science and I totally did not study anytime for it." I said reaching for a strawberry.

Popping one in my mouth I chewed and leant back into Edward's touch.

"I could help you study." He whispered softly.

"Should I go get my text books?" I asked taking another strawberry. He nodded no indicating I didn't need my books.

He looked around the room and grabbed a pen and loose leaf paper. I watched as he scribbled something down and handed the paper to me. He told me that all those questions would be on the quiz.

Name the 5 agents of erosion.

That's easy running water, waves, wind, gravity, and glaciers. That' not to bad.

Describe what a normal fault is?

Um…A normal fault is when part of a land travels up past the surface of another land. I guess that's right.

What was the name of the theory Alfred Wegener came up with about the continent 225 years ago?

Huh….um…..The continents was one called pongea but soon drifted apart. Yeah I think that's right.

The rest of the questions were all about weathering and earth. Finishing the worksheet I gave it to Edward.

He handed the paper back to me with a smile after he finished grading it. I looked at the paper and at the top he marked 100.

I yelped up in excitement and ran to give Edward a hug.

"You are my life saver." I said planting a fast kiss on his lips.

I placed the paper on the table and reach for another strawberry I finished that and went for another one but the container was already empty. I smiled to my self when I remembered there was another container of strawberries in the fridge. I ran to the kitchen grabbed the container and came back to the living room. I sat down next to Edward, opened the container and began to eat.

Edward looked at me with a funny look on his face.

"Anna, are you okay?" he asked moving closer to me.

"Why do you ask?" I asked eating more of my strawberries happily.

"Well this is your second large container of strawberries. Even I know that's a lot then you would normally eat." He said pointing to my strawberries.

I shrugged my shoulder as I placed my last strawberry in my mouth.

"I guess I just having a craving of strawberries." I said pouting my mouth when I realized I still craved more strawberries.

"If you say so." He grabbed both of my empty containers and threw them in the garbage. I turned to the clock and saw the time said 5:30. Time really flew by.

"So I'm going home, I'll stop by in the morning to pick you up for school." Edward said kissing my forehead. Giving him a quick hug I said okay and went looking my siblings.

Brenda was already in the kitchen chopping up some pork chops into cube pieces.

Brenda smiled when she saw me in the door way and I walked over her.

"Need any help?" I asked taking a seat on a stool.

She bit her lip and looked around the kitchen.

"You can make the rice and salad. Also can you set the table?" she asked. Hoping up from the stool I made my way to the cabinet. I filled the pot with water and placed ¼ of a cup of olive oil in it then placed it on the stove at medium.

While the water was boiling I began to prepare the salad. I took out a large salad bowl and placed it on the counter. Grabbing some ingredients I placed them on the cutting board to be diced.

I cut up some Tomatoes, celery, lettuce, carrots, cold saw and small cubes of blue cheese. Placing everything in the bowl I poured some Italian dressing and stirred all the contents around. To finish the salad off I topped it with crotons. Placing that to the see I checked to see if the water was all boiled. It was so I placed six cups of rice in it and lightly stir it. Putting the lid on the pot I turned to see if Brenda was done.

"Your done?" she asked me.

"Yup" I said popping the 'p'.

"Can you go check on the little ones? I think there outside in the backyard." She said turning back to the pork chops she was frying.

Shrugging my shoulders I went out through the back doors and out into the cold crisp air.

Where are those little buggers? I looked around the large wooded area, no signs of Sammy and Danny out here.

"Sammy!" I yelled out. No answer not even one movement.

"Danny!" I yelled even louder. Not wanting to worry Brenda I went walking deeper into the woods to look for them.

I've been walking for over ten minutes now and I'm sure my lips were turning blue from the lack of warmth. Giving up I turned on my heels and made my way back to the house.

I pushed into the door relaxing from the warm air that hit my face. Running to the coat rack I placed on one of my winter jackets over my happy bunny t-shirt.

Just when I was about to tell Brenda that the kids weren't out side Sammy came in through the doors all bundled up in her winter jacket. I sighed in relief when I was her but held it in when I noticed Danny wasn't with her.

"Sammy where is Danny?" I asked calmly. Her eyes grew wide as she took off her gloves and scarf.

"We were playing hide and seek and he was it. After a while he never came so I head back here thinking he came back inside." She explained.

"Samantha Claudia Douglas you were supposed to watch him!" Brenda yelled causing Sammy to take a step back. I've never seen Brenda yell before she's just not the kind to do so. So even I was shocked and took a step back.

"B-But I thought he-"Sammy started but was interrupted by Brenda's yelling.

"No buts, he was your responsibility while you were playing with him. The simplest thing I ask you to do and you screw it up." By this time Bryan, Brandi, and Devin came down to investigate what all the noise was about.

"Wait till mom and dad get back your really going to get it then." Brenda said her voice not as loud as before.

I turned to face Sammy her cheeks were red, her lips were trembling, and tears were falling down her eyes.

"You didn't need to yell at her. You're the one who let them go outside so it's also your fault." Bryan announced before he grabbed his coat and went outside. I'm guessing he went to go look for Danny.

"I'm going too" Devin turned to face Brenda "So not cool." He said putting on his jacket heading out into the cold night air. Brandi was planted right in the spot she stood her eyes in shock and horror at the situation.

I walked over to Sammy and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her small hands around my torso and cried into my shirt. I rubbed her back and said soothing words to her.

"Sammy it wasn't your fault, you don't have to cry." I whispered down to her.

"I didn't mean to loose him. I'm so sorry." She cried out. I patted her on the back and lifted her into my arms. I brought her over to the couch and let her lay in my lap. We waited patiently for the boys to come back safely. The back door open and in came Devin followed by Bryan with something in his arms. He pulled the coat back to revel a sleeping Danny.

"Thank god." We all said and went to go give Danny a hug.

"We found him down by the creek sitting on a rock crying. He's okay, just a little tired." Bryan said.

Now that Danny was back everything was a little better. We all sat down at the dinner table to eat dinner. Mom was coming back home tomorrow morning while Serenity would stay in the hospital.

After dinner I helped Sammy get ready for bed. Once I was done with her I freshened up and went in my room. Just when i was getting under the covers my bedroom door opened.

"Anna, could I sleep with you tonight." Sammy asked softly her voice still kind of muffled.

"Sure, pumpkins." I moved over so she can get in. She snuggled her small body into me and buried her head in the curve of my neck.

"Thank you." She said right before she fell asleep.

Kissing her on the forehead I turned of the night stand light and fell asleep myself.

I woke up to the sound of light snoring. I opened my eyes to see Sammy peacefully sleeping with her hair fanned out around her. Slowly rolling out of bed not to wake her up I stood up.

Stretching out I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I could hear noises down stairs, so I guess some of us were already up. Putting toothpaste on my toothbrush I brushed my teeth. Rinsing out my mouth with mouth wash I spit everything out into the sink. Grabbing the hair brush from the counter I brushed through my locks of hair and did one French braid on the side of my head. I walked out the bathroom and into my bedroom. I walked over to the closet and pulled out my blue skinny jeans and black 'haters' hoodie. Putting those on, I stuffed my foot into my black converse.

Today I didn't feel like wearing any make up so I did a light coat of eye line and lip gloss. Satisfied with my outfit I went to go wake up Sammy.

"Sammy, you got to wake up for school." I said lightly shaking her. She groaned and rolled onto her back. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she slowly rose from the bed.

She walked to the bathroom to brush and wash her face. She same back and asked if I could help her with her outfit today. I said sure and got up from my bed to make my way to her room. I picked out a turtle neck white long sleeve shirt with a jean skirt. I also handed her some black leggings and boots. She got dressed into them, and then came over for me to do her hair. I combed her short hair out then braided her hair into to French braids on each side of her head. Then I took two white scrunches ant tied the end of each braid. We both walked together to the kitchen and sat down for breakfast. I had two bowls of cereal and Bryan asked if I was okay. I told him I was and I was just feeling kind of hungry.

The door bell rang and Devin went to go answer it. He came back into the room with Edward behind him. I grabbed my school bag after he greeted everybody.

Mom had called and said she was on her way to drop Sammy off at school and to come get Danny for the day. Before I left I grabbed a muffin from the counter and a bag of strawberries I made for the ride early.

"Anna your going to get fat, you eat too much." Brenda said tying her shoes lace.

I rolled my eyes at her and headed out towards Edwards car with him behind me. He opened the door for me and I got in.

Once I was in the car I ate my muffin, and then reached to turn off the heater because it was getting hot. Edward pulled into the school parking lot and pulled up next to his siblings' car.

Once I got out I was tackled by a certain little pixie.

"Hi Alice." I said giving a friendly hug.

"Dianna I've heard you've been eating a lot." She said excitedly. I looked at the pixie like she was crazy. What was going up in that brain of hers?

"Alice, why are you singing the national atom in French backwards?" Edward said breaking me from my thoughts.

"Oh for no reasons." She said before skipping off to Jasper's side.

"Sometimes I wonder if that girl is truly in the right name of mind." Edward said shaking his head slightly. Soon my brother's car pulled into the parking lot, Bryan and Brenda got out of the car and made their way over to me.

"Still eating those strawberries." Bryan said pointing to me stuffing a strawberry in my mouth. I took the empty plastic bag and threw it at him.

We walked to first period avoiding that nasty skank Bella and her 'crew'. By the time it was Second period I was feeling dizzy for some reason.

Edward met me at the hallway and held my hand while we walked to class together.

I felt a shock of pain go right across my torso. I cringed and squeezed Edwards's hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned of my well being.

"Yeah I'm fine; I guess I'm having cramps." I said coming to conclusion that it was probably my period on it way.

We walked into science class and took a seat.

"Out your pencils every one." Mr. Bolts said as he handed out our test.

"Flip your papers over you may begin." Flipping the paper I scribbled my name at the top. Just then another shock of pain passed through my abdomen.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward whispered. I just merely nodded and turned back to taking the test.

Once I was done with the test I handed it to Mr. Bolts and sat back at my seat. Bella was in this class so I was anxious to get out of it.

Speaking of the devil herself, she walked pass our table and dropped her pencil on the floor on 'accident' and bent down to pick it up. Her back side high in the air. She turned around and winked at Edward then walked over to Mr. Bolts to hand in her test. She walked back down the aisle and flashed a grin. Wanting to get under her skin I purposely flashed my engagement ring. Her face got all red and she stomped off my back to her table.

Edward was quietly chuckling to himself, while I turned around a little bit to smirk at Bella.

The bell rang and everyone raced out of the room on to lunch. Edward and I slowly made our way to our table and I placed my stuff on the table and went o the lunch line.

I put one slice of pizza, a plate of fries, a yogurt cup, 2 water bottles, and two tacos on my plate. The cafeteria lady took a look at my plate and raised her brows.

I just shrugged and handed her a twenty dollar bill. I told her to keep the change and I made my way back to the table.

"Okay you've got to be kidding" Brenda whispered to her self pushing her Pizza to the side.

I gave her a big smile and took a seat.

"You're going to eat all of that?" Emmett asked.

"Of course I am." I said taking a fry from my plate.

"Yeah right." He said looking down at my tray.

"Where does all that food go?" He asked just as I finished my plate of fries and moved onto my slice of pizza.

"It all goes to my stomach duh." I said taking a big bite of my pizza.

"You're going to get sick if you keep eating so much food." Edward said concerned. He pulled my tray of food away from me, leaving me with only my pizza and water bottle.

"Hey" I said pouting.

"Better give her food back Eddie-boy." Emmett said.

"No she's going to make her self sick." Edward argued.

"I'm just hungry, I'm not dying here. Hello!" I said raising my hand around. I folded my arm back angrily and let out a huff as I leaned back in my chair.

I took my bottle of water and gulped it down.

The bell rang and Edward helped me gathered all my things. He walked me to my gym glass and gave me a kiss goodbye as he headed to math class. I walked inside the lockers and got into my sweats.

"Are you attending the winter formal." Someone asked me from my right. I turned to see Angela standing there with a smile on her face.

"I don't know maybe." I said. I haven't really thought about this dance thingy.

"A couple of girls and I are going shopping for our dresses we would love for you to come." She said hopefully.

"I don't know." I hesitated

"It's only me and my friend Kendall." She pleaded. Angela was a nice girl no where near that Bella chick.

"How about I just come to watch." I suggested.

Angela clapped her hands.

"That's fantastic I can't wait. I'll call you Saturday to tell you the details." She said giving me hug before we both ran out to the gym room.

Mr. Soto our gym teacher made us do 2 miles run around the fields. When I was done I was out of breath and I felt dehydrated. I asked Mr. Soto if I could get a drink of water and he said make it quick. When I reached the fountain I leaned forward to drink. Then I felt a jab in the right side of my torso. Then I felt it again but this time it was stronger. My head felt like it was spinning I gripped the edge of the fountain for support as I felt another round of pain in gulf me.

My eyes began to blur and my surrounding wasn't clear anymore. I heard the door to the gym being opened.

"Hey Anna are you okay?" I heard Angela. I began to lose my balanced and slid down to the floor. I brought my legs up to my chest and began to rock back and forth as the pain in my belly began to progress. It felt like someone was taking a knife and repeatedly stabbed me. I felt myself slowly slipping into a dark place.

"Mr. Soto, something is wrong with Dianna." I heard Angela yell.

My eyes were closed but I heard everything that was happening around me. I heard people began yelling around me. In the mist of all the noise I heard some call the ambulance.

You could hear the sirens from miles away ringing threw the cold breeze of forks Washington. I felt a cold hand grab hold of mine.

"You're going to be okay." He whispered in my ear right before he placed a kiss on my forehead. I felt my self being lifted up and placed onto a gurney.

The car ride in the ambulance was long and boring. I kept slipping in and out of conscious ness, but knew Edward was near me the whole time and I was grateful for that. I felt every movement come to a stop and I was pulled out the ambulance and pushed into the hospital. I finally let the sleep over take me.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a beep.

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…

I could already tell that was my heart monitor.

"Dianna were glad you're awake." Carlisle said walking over to me with a clip board in his hand.

Edward was by my side in a instant holding my hand.

"What happened?" I asked remember half of what happened.

"There was a incident out side of gym but nothing to serious but you've been sleeping for over 5 days. Now I want to have a talk with both you and Edward." I agreed not knowing what he wanted to discuss with us. All I could think about was that I was asleep for over 5 days and it only felt like an hour.

"Dianna when was the last time you got your period?" Carlisle asked me.

"Um…..I thought I got it 2 weeks ago because usually I would get a light flow. So when I saw blood I thought that was my period coming."

Carlisle looked at me and nodded. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"I don't know how to say this but the chart says your pregnant." He stated. My eyes bulged out of my head.

"Impossible." Edward said out loud his eyes wide with shock.

* * *

**Author note: Don't you love me. I wrote this much for you people. That's a lot compared to me normal chapters. Comment and tell me what you think. Luv you loads.**

**-Sasha**


	14. Explanations

**I wanna know you**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that involves twilight. But I own everything else like this plot and all the people that are original characters.**

**Chapter 13! Explanation!**

**Previously…..**

"**The test on the charts state that you are pregnant" Carlisle said to Dianna looking at the clipboard in his hand.**

"**Impossible." Edward whispered not thinking of any other word to say.**

**Edward (pov)**

I can't even form any words to say. I'm a 107 year old vampire trapped in a 17 year old body. How is it even possible I still have the semen to get someone pregnant? I took a seat at the end of Dianna's hospital bed.

"This could be a risky pregnancy." I told Carlisle. I grabbed Dianna's hand and placed a kissed at the back of it. I'm putting her in a dangerous position, having a vampire's child could be very risky for her human body. There's only so much her body can handle.

I watched Carlisle walk over and check Dianna's IV.

"If the child is indeed a vampire we must move her to the house, to keep away from any suspicions as to why this pregnancy is different then many others."

"What's going to happen to me?" Dianna finally said. I stroked the back of her hand.

"I'm so sorry for what I put you through." I mumbled kissing the top of her head.

"Stop that, you didn't do anything…..It's natural." She said angry at the fact I was concerned for her life. She truly must not under stand the drama of bearing the child of a vampire- monster like me. This could kill her.

"What do you suggest we do?" I asked my father.

"To tell you the truth, we just wait. In the mean time I'll run some test, but until then we must keep a close eye on Dianna and the child." Carlisle walked out the room leaving me and Dianna alone in the room. She lifted her hand and began to stroke the small bump at the base of her belly. A single tear fell down her face. She looked up at me with a small smile.

"Can you believe this….I'm going to be a mom…a-a-and your going to be a dad." She choked out before more tears fell down her face. I pulled her into a hug and ran my hand through her hair. I wiped the tear away from her eyes.

"Look at me getting all emotional here." She sniffled. My mouth opened and closed. I'm not the one to be left with nothing to say. But this, this was big and it was dangerous.

Dianna's (pov)

I couldn't come to terms with myself that I was pregnant. I mean I know I'm young and have a bright future a head of me. But a baby has to be the best gift someone could receive. I didn't even plan this and now that it has happen, I want no harm to come to this child.

I would do anything to have this baby come out safely in this world. Nothing and no one would get in my way. Now there is just one little problem.

Who is going to break the news to mommy and daddy dearest?

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward's voice asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"Nothing really…..so your taking me to your house?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, but first Carlisle is going to make the discharge papers. In the mean time get dressed in these clothes, I got them from your room. He said handing me the bag of clothes. I opened the bag and took out the clothes items. I pulled out the pair of purple sweats and white t-shirt. With the help of Edward I was out of my bed and placing the clothes on. I threw the hospital gown on the bed and lipped on some sneakers. Edward told me he would be right back and not to go anywhere. Yeah where would I go? I mumbled under my breath.

5 minutes later he came back with 2 brown paper bags. He placed them on the small table in the room.

"I brought you some strawberries and a bottle of water." He said closing the door.

Kissed him on the cheek and sat down on the chair to eat my fruit.

"We think it would be best if we kept the pregnancy a secret." Edward finally said after I finished eating.

"Um…..okay, but I could tell my parents right?" I asked hopefully. He ran a hand threw his hair a habit he did when he was thinking.

"I guess if you keep out the vampire parts." He said cleaning up my mess.

"Before we go to your house can we stop by mine?" I asked getting up from the chair.

"Anything to make you happy. Are you ready?" He said ushering me towards the door.

I looked around the room makeing sure I didn't forget anything, and then headed out the door. Edward led me towards his Volvo and helped me in. Once I was buckled up he started the engine and drove towards my house.

Taking a deep breath I got out the car. I opened the door with my keys and slowly walked in.

Holding onto Edwards hand I made my way towards the family room where I heard the most noise coming from.

Sitting on the couch was my mom, Serenity, and Brenda. Their attention was on the little blue bundle in Serenity's hand. I cleared my throat and took one step forward.

Mom looked up and brought her hand up to her lip.

"Anna your okay." She said before she got up and came to give me a hug. I wiped a stay tear from my eyes.

"Yeah mom I'm okay." I said hugging her tightly. I pulled away and went to greet my two sisters and little nephew I had yet to meet. "Hey cutie." I cooed at the little baby boy.

"He's going to be a heart breaker." I said smoothing his brown hair.

"Thank you." Serenity said giving me a kiss on the cheek before I grabbed mom's hand and led her to the kitchen. I motioned for her to sit down and I took the seat next to her and Edward across from us.

I swallowed a large lump in my throat.

"Mom you know how me and Edward are engaged right?" I started, she nodded her head yes.

"Today we…um…w-w-we found out we may be starting our own family sooner then we thought." I finished with a small smile on my face. Mom's eyes grew wide.

"Please tell me this isn't true. Dianna your still a child, how can you….how can you even think about having a child of your o-own." She yelled. I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"It's not like it was planned it happened okay…..so get over it." I screamed back my temperature feeling like my skin was boiling.

"Young lady don't you raise your voice at me." She said slamming her hands down on the table.

"Your making a mistake having that c-child." She said with disgust. Those words felt like needles being stabbed into my heart. My mom just called my child a mistake. Edward noticing my discomfort came rushing to my side pulling me into his chest. I turn to face my mom.

"You never told Serenity having a child was a mistake, why am i any different." I said with tears running down my face.

"Don't you bring your sister into this." She scolded.

"I already went through this once, I don't plan on it again." She said coming closer.

"To save you all the trouble….I'm moving in with Edward." I said crossing my arms over my chest. She shook her head and placed her hand over her hips.

"Over my dead body." She said.

"That could be arranged." I said gritting my teeth. Before I knew it there was a sting on my right cheek. My hand reached up to my cheek, my mother had slapped me.

"You're not going anywhere, but up to your room." She yelled.

"But-." She interrupted me.

"Not another word, up to your room." She said pointing up. My breathing became edgy and I felt like I was going to snap any second. Before I could stop my self those three horrible words came out my mouth.

"How about three, I HATE YOU!" I yelled before I ran up to my room and slammed the door with a big

BANG!

I could hear everything go quiet down stairs as if time had stopped itself. Then the door slightly opened and I felt the bed sink a little.

"She didn't mean anything you know. She was just under so much stress." Serenity said wiping tears I didn't even know were there.

"Where's Edward?" I asked siting up.

"He left and said for you to call him when ever." She said bringing me closer to her.

"Just a couple months ago I was the one comforting you, now it's the other way around. How weird is that?" I asked trying to make a joke out of this conversation.

"Very, you should really apologize to mom. After you said what you did she broke down. She in the kitchen with a bottle of vodka." She said warily.

"Why should I care?" I asked remembering what had just gone down. Serenity grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye.

"You should because she is your mother."

I hate it when Serenity or anyone for that matter is correct. I got up from my bed and slowly made my way down to the kitchen. My steps were slow and steady. I peeked my head and my moms figure came into view.

"Mom." I called out. She looked up from her shot of vodka then moved it to the side. She patted the spot next to her for me to have a seat.

"I didn't mean what I said." I said sitting down on the stool.

"I know you didn't, sweetie.' She said as she pushed my hair behind my ear.

"You're making a really big mistake. But I'll support you all the way." She finally agreed. Jumping up in excitement I embraced my mom in a bone crushing hug. But all the excitement soon faded away when I remembered I must leave.

"Mom, I have to tell you something." I mumbled under my breath hoping she didn't catch it. But of course with my luck she did.

"What?" she asked.

"Ihavetoleave." I said in one breath.

"What did you say?" she asked again.

"I said that I have to leave." I said more clearly.

"What-why?" she said placing her arms around my shoulder.

"Well I want to move in with Edward, we are still engaged you know." I said reminding her of my ring.

Her mouth formed a 'o' shape.

"Your really want this?" she asked. Not wasting a second I franticly moved my head up and down.

"When will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, that gives me enough time to pack."

She gave me one last hug before I made my way to my room to pack. I grabbed a suitcase from under my bed and placed as much of my close I could fit.

15 minutes later I looked at all my bags full of clothes sprawled all around the floor. I had 4 large suitcases, 2 mediums, and 5 smaller ones. Sighing to myself I grabbed a box and placed my shoes in them. I feel so exhausted; I dropped what I was doing and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"How's packing going." Brenda said walking into the kitchen with her iPod in her ears.

"It's going pretty good."

"I can't believe your leaving." Brenda said leaning on the counter for support.

I looked at her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm not leaving forever, I'll still be visiting."

"I want to help you pack." She said grabbing my hand and walking towards my room. I was really grateful that she wanted to help me and that's why I loved my sister so much.

When we were done packing it was around 9:00pm. Dad was working late so he wouldn't be home until everyone was sleeping.

I grabbed my phone of my stand and dialed Edwards's number.

"Hello, love."

"Hey Edward…..I'm done packing so I'll be ready tomorrow." I said sitting down on my bean bag chair.

"Do you want me to come over?" he asked.

"Only if you want." I stated.

"I do." He said. I laughed.

"Then come, Idiot."

"I'll be there right away." He said after a while.

"Okay I'll be waiting." I hung up the phone and looked around my bare blank room. With all my stuff packed the room looked so empty. I curled up into a ball and placed the palm of my hand at the surface of my belly. I guess I fell asleep that way because I woke up to the feeling of soft butterfly kisses all over my face and neck. I opened my eyes and rubbed them.

"Why didn't you wake me." I said hitting Edward's arm playfully.

"Well where's the fun in that."

I got up from the bed and stretched out all my muscles. I looked around my room and noticed all the boxes were gone. I raised a questionable eyebrow at Edward.

"There at my house." He explained. I grabbed the clothing I had left out and went to the bathroom to get ready. One I was all dressed and cleaned I made my way back to my bedroom.

I walked out my room to the kitchen and Edward followed me. Once I got the kitchen all my family was there. I asked them what was going on and they said they wanted to be here to wish me goodbye.

After breakfast I kissed everyone goodbye and with the help of Edward I got into his car.

Guess this is the start of a new life. I wonder what it may bring. Smiling I grabbed Edward's hand and placed it onto my lap. I watched out the window as his house came into view, it looked amazing.

* * *

**Hello! I finally updated, its not as long as the other one b/c I know I will be updating very soon. Enjoy, I worked really hard on this so I hope you like it. **


	15. Gathering

**I wanna know you**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that involves twilight. But I own everything else like this plot and all the people that are original characters.**

**Chapter 14! Gathering!**

Edward pulled into his driveway and made his way over to the passenger seat. He opened the door and help Dianna out. Dianna looked around at her surroundings in awe. It was like being in a fairytale.

"So this is my house and now yours also." Edward said pushing the front door open and motioning for Dianna to enter. Dianna's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning from the interior design of the house. The inside of the house resembled something you would find in magazine for best mansion created.

"Where is everyone?" Dianna asked Edward. The house was extremely quiet for 6 other vampires who lived there.

Edward led her through a narrow hallway that led to these huge white double doors.

"Go on," he said placing her hands on the nobs.

Dianna turned the knob and slowly pushed the doors open.

"SURPRISE."

Dianna yelped since she was not expecting this. She placed her hand over her heart catching her breathe. The room was decorated with balloons yellow and white. Signs were posted that said congratulation on the baby. On the far wall presents were lined up almost as high as the wall it self.

"Wow, you guys didn't have to do this." Dianna said taking in the sight.

"We wanted to; it's our way of saying welcome to the family." Alice the little hyped pixie said giving Dianna a hug.

Alice led Dianna to a chair she had decorated. The Cullen clan has been through the gutters and back. Bella swan was the source of their unhappiness. From the moment Edward had brought her home to the family, they had known it will not end well. But for the sake of Edward they had kept their true feelings inside. Well except for Rosalie, if she knew someone was a bad thing for the family she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. That's why she had hated Bella from the very first day. Rosalie is not a bad person that people assume her to be. She just wants what's best for her and her family. Anyone who would try to destroy that she would be coming after them personally.

"Dianna how you doing with that bun in the oven?" Emmett the joker of the family asked. Before Dianna can say something back Rosalie had beat her to it by smacking Emmett in the back of the head.

Emmett was always the one to lighten the mood. With his joking antics everywhere he went he brought a smile to many people's faces. He was just on huge teddy bear that you could just squeeze tightly and never let go.

The family each handed Dianna and Edward presents for the baby. It was a small baby shower, but very lovely.

Dianna was worn out from the amount of things she had to open. Both items for boys and girls, since they did not know the sex of the baby yet. It was to early in the pregnancy for that to be determined. Dianna fell asleep on the silk couch in the room. Carefully Edward lifted her up and ran at vampire speed to his room. He placed her on the bed after he had taken of her shoes and jeans. He placed another blanket on Dianna's body just to make sure she was nice and warm. He lay down next to her form and wondered to himself what he had done to deserve such a wonderful person.

The next morning Dianna woke up to the sound of a nice soft sweet melody. Humming to her self she walked to the bathroom to freshen up. Once she was all dressed she walked towards the source of the melody. She was led to a stair case that spiraled down to another floor. She went down them and pushed through a glass door. The room was an open space with a White piano in the center.

Dianna watched as Edwards hand flowed across each key in perfect harmony. Just when she was going to take a seat besides him her phone began to ring.

"Hello." She said answering the phone.

"Hey, Dianna its Angela."

Dianna mentally scolded her self for forgetting her plans with the nice girl.

"Are you still going with us tonight?" Angela asked hopefully.

Not wanting to break the girls feeling she agreed. Angela seemed so excited when she hung up the phone.

Dianna placed her phone in her pocket and rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

He stopped playing and turned to her.

"Did you eat?" he asked concerned for the health of his fiancée and unborn child.

Dianna shook her head no.

"That's unacceptable." He said as he picked her up bridal style and went upstairs to the kitchen. Once seated at the table Edward began to whip something up for the pregnant girl. He plated the food and placed it in front of her. Of course he placed a side of strawberries for her. After eating Dianna asked Edward to drop her of at Angela's house so they could go to the mall together.

Dianna walked to the two-story house and rang the door bell. Angela opened the door and gave Dianna a huge.

"I'm so glad you came, we just have to wait for one more person." She said closing the front door.

"Who?" asked Dianna? Her question was answered when a beat up red Chevy pulled up.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dianna mumbled to herself. The she-devil came tumbling out the car and Dianna had to stifle a laugh.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Dianna said once Bella was close enough.

**Dianna's (pov)**

Just when I thought today was going to actually be fun, it was ruined when plain Jane drove up.

"What is she doing here?" she sneered not bothering to meet my eyes. Yeah that's right look away, because I will break that already ugly face of yours.

"I invited her." Angela said defending herself.

"Why?" Bella asked coldly.

"Because I could and if you don't like it you could leave." Angela said pointing to the truck. Bella screeched and stomped her foot like a five year old. Very mature, but who ever said she was. Smiling to myself I walked past Bella and headed for Angela's car. Angela got into the drivers seat and Bella got in the back and of all places she choose the seat behind me. I could see her ugly face smirking through the side rear mirrors.

The drive to port angelus was short and quiet and I liked it that way. Once the car was parked in front of the dress store I jumped out of my seat and stormed inside. I couldn't stand being near that girl for more then a second. It truly was intoxicating.

Angela soon came in followed by Bella. I watched Angela pick out a couple of nice dresses. She turned and asked for my opinion.

"Well, I really like the green one but the blue makes your eyes pop." I commented. Angela smiled and went to try on the blue dress.

On the other side Bella stood in front of a mirror with a bright green dress on. She also had on some jewelry to see if it went well with the dress. Having a good idea I went over to her.

"You look so nice, just like a princess." I lied. She turned around shocked I would compliment her.

"Really-"she started but I interrupted her.

"And a frog." I said laughing and turning around to go back near Angela.

But before I turned I heard Bella mumble bitch under her breath.

"Best believe it." I said walking away. Angela came out of the fitting room in the dress and she looked stunning.

"Wow, what a looker." I said spinning her around. I didn't plan on picking out a dress because my stomach would show. My belly had gotten bigger since I came back from the hospital.

"It really is nice." She said looking at her self in the mirror. Angela ended up buying the dress and we waited for Bella to pay for her dress. Finally she came over to us.

"So you got a fire hazard as a dress lovely." I told her as we made our way to a small restaurant.

We walked in the restaurant and a waitress came over to us.

"Table for three please." Angela said.

The waitress grabbed 3 menus and led us to a table in the far back.

We sat down and looked over the menu.

"See anything you want?" Angela asked us.

"Yeah, if wanting Dianna to drop dead counts." Bella said with a half smirk.

Leaning forward to be in her face I looked her in the eye.

"I will when you do." I said then pulled back. Bella pulled her hand back and attempted to punch me, but I already moved out the way so I didn't get hurt. Bella tried to lung at me again only to be pulled back by some waiter.

"You crazy bitch." I yelled.

She was struggling against the hold of the waiter, as if by magic or devil him self Jacob and the 'gang' came tumbling in. What did they follow her all the way here? Seems like all the little puppies found their way to their leader. Of course come rescue the dismissal in distress.

Jacob pulled the waiters hand's off Bella, and then threatened the poor guy. In a way the boys looked intimidating but I was not going to let that show. I stood my grounds and I planned to keep it that way.

With Bella clinging to Jacob they made their way over to me, they formed a semi circle around me and I kind of got scared that is until I seen a certain silver Volvo. I sighed in relief when Edward and his siblings came out of hi car. They walked in the restaurant and formed a protective stance in front of me.

"I there a problem here?" Edward asked calmly, which was scary in a way. Not that I would ever tell him that.

"Control your pet there, she attacked my Bella." Jacob shit head said- wait attack dummy over there.

"Hold up I did not attack her, crazy person over there tells me to drop dead then lunges at me. So get your facts straight." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Jakey you're going to let her talk to you like that?" Bella asked looking up at him through her ugly fake eyelashes.

"No." he said shaking slightly.

"What you going to do Jakey." I teased him.

"Shut up." He spat.

"Don't talk to her like that." Rosalie said coming to defend me.

"No one asked you Blondie." He said turning to Rosalie. She looked like she was going to rip him to shreds. Thanks to Emmett he held her back before she could do so.

Bella stood behind Jacob and began to chuckle that cause Rosalie to give her a heavy cold stare which shut her up right away.

"You're worthless." Bella told me.

"She's not worthless, she's better then you would have ever been. I love her, were engaged and now she's with child." Edward said grabbing hold of my hand. Bella looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"You're p-pregnant?" she asked on the verge of tears. Why would she be crying I thought she hated my guts? I nodded once.

"Edward I thought you loved me?" she said coming closer against Jacobs protest.

"Things have changed. You can't have everything you want; the world does not revolve around you." Edward said bluntly.

"How could you say that?" she stuttered. She wipes her nose with the edge of her sleeve.

"I hate you." She said before she left the restaurant with Jacob and the pack trailing behind her like a lost puppy. I almost forgot about Angela when this whole mess started. She looked shocked and I couldn't blame her this was one really big mess, and I had a feeling it was not going to end well but who knows I could be wrong.

* * *

**Aurthors note: So i decided to add the part were everyone know nows Dianna pregnant. Can any guess why Bella was so emotional? Next chapter coming very soon so watch out for it.**

**-Sasha**


	16. Hospital Visit

**I wanna know you**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that involves twilight. But I own everything else like this plot and all the people that are original characters.**

**Chapter 15 Hospital Visit**

I was so excited to go see Serenity at the hospital. I couldn't wait to meet my little nephew. Bryan came to pick me up along with Brenda.

"Hey!" I greeted them as I got in the back seat.

"Hey sis," Brenda waved, and Bryan gave me a head nod. My siblings were okay with the fact that I was now living somewhere else and with child.

"Do you know what City named him?" Bryan asked me. I shook my head no.

"Most likely she named him something with a 'J', like Joey or even Josh," Brenda said.

"Yea most likely, where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They are all at the hospital waiting for us to come." Bryan informed me.

"Okay…..cool!"

When we got into the hospital parking lot, I was the first one out of the car and up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The bored nurse asked me.

"Yes, um….can you point me in the direction of the room Serenity Douglas is in." I requested.

She popped her gum loudly, and leaned forward.

"Just go left and keep going down till room 208B, she should be in there,"

"What room number is she in?" Brenda asked me when she and Bryan finally got into the hospital.

"Follow me, she's in room 208B."

We got to the room and I slowly pushed the door open not wanting to cause any noise, just incase the baby was sleeping.

"Dianna!" City whispered/shouted. I gave her a small wave and smile. She held a small bundle in her arms, with my parents and the rest of my siblings around her.

"Hey," I said quietly when I got closer.

"Hey pumpkin," my dad said giving me a hug.

I looked at my mom, but didn't say anything.

"Sweetie?" she said.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you outside?" she asked, I looked at her.

"Right now? I wanted to see the baby first," I whined.

"It can wait," she said already heading out the room.

"Listen-" she began, "I'm really sorry for the way I acted. I wanted you to know that I love you, and I want what is best for you. I really want you to come home. We can work all our problems out okay?"

I looked at her, I really did miss my family, but now I have a new family to think about, and what is good for my unborn daughter/son.

"Can I think it over mom? You really hurt me and it's going to take sometime to get over it. But I'm willing to work it out if you are." I said.

"Anything for my sweetie," she said opening her arms for me. I ran into them and she wrapped them around me.

"I really missed you," she cried into my hair.

"I really missed you too mom,"

After our little 'reunion' we went back inside.

"Anna, do you want to come hold your nephew?" City asked holding the little baby out to me.

I nodded my head yes and ran over to her.

"Dianna meet Jason Adam Douglas, Jason, meet your aunt Dianna," she said giving him to me carefully. I sat down on the edge of the bed, supporting his head.

"He's so cute!" I comment as I stroke his soft dark brown hair.

Jason let out a small yawn and opened his big eyes.

"He has brown eyes!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Shh!" Mom told Sammy.

"He must have got it from his dad's side." Brenda said, causing everyone to give her a look.

"What?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's okay," City told us.

"Welcome to the family little guy,"

**2 weeks later**

"Everyone keeps talking about that stupid winter formal I don't care," Brenda complained, throwing a chip in her mouth. The winter formal had passed and it was the talk of the school. People were bragging abut how they were the best dressed, the better dancer, etc. I knew it was all lies.

"So did you make up your mind about moving back?" Brenda asked as I took a sip of my shake. We were currently seated at a small café taking a short break from the shopping we were doing.

"Yea I've decided…."

"So?"

"You'll have to wait to see," I told her with a smirk.

"C'mon don't be like that," Brenda whined throwing a chip at me.

"Hey, if you keep throwing food at me, I won't tell you."

Brenda sat back in her seat, crossed her arms over her chest, and began to glare at me.

"Well?"

"I've decided to move back in!"

"Yes!" Brenda got up to engulf me in a hug.

"Yea, but after me and Edward are married, I am moving out again." I informed her.

"That's fine, are you ready to leave?"

I took the last sip of my drink and got up, "yeah,"

We left the café and Brenda drove me home.

"I'll see you tonight," I waved as I got out the car.

"Okay, see you then," she smiled before driving off.

"Did you have fun?" Edward asked with a smile as I entered the house.

"Yeah, I got a lot of things done," I told him as I placed my shopping bags at the door.

"Let me bring those to the room," he said before I can protest he was already back, empty handed.

"I hate it when you do that!" I laughed.

"Do what?" he asked playing dumb.

"When you use your vampire speed, you may think it is cool, but it is so lame," I said with a wave of my hand.

"You think I'm lame?" he asked pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah you are lame," I mocked him.

"You hurt me right here," he said placing a hand where his heart would be.

"You want me to kiss it all better," I cued.

"Yeah, that would make it better," he said with a grin.

"Well too bad!" I said heading to the kitchen to trash it.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Looking for something to eat, isn't it obvious?"

**TWO HOURS AND A TUB OF ICE CREAM LATER**

"I'm stuffed," I moaned as I lay in bed with Edward rubbing my belly.

"You should be since you devoured a tub of ice cream," he chuckled.

"Don't blame me, blame the baby," I said pointing to my belly.

"Its fine, you are eating for two people," he reassured me.

"When do you want me to bring all your things back home?" Edward asked as he tucked me under the covers.

"Well I only want you to bring those three boxes, which I packed over there, the rest, you can bring tomorrow morning." I yawned.

"OK, get some rest I'll wake you up at 9, when its time to leave." Edward said giving me a kiss on the forehead; I was dead asleep in an instant.

**This was a small chapter, but I wanted to get this out for the sake of BowlFullOfRandomness. I can't reassure you guys that this story will get update every week, since I am working on my main story Roads to Home. Most likely the next time I update this story will be next Monday, this Friday, or the weekend. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and comment all your thoughts. I Love you guys!**

** ~Sasha**


	17. Changes

**I wanna know you**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that involves twilight. But I own everything else like this plot and all the people that are original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 Changes**

It has been a little over 5 months since I moved back into my parent's house. Edward usually stopped by in the morning before school to drive me, and then we'd spend the afternoon together. My belly was now protruding out in front of me; I could barely see my feet.

People at school were still shocked that I was pregnant, but they got over it. It happens, what can you do about it?

Jason was now 5 months, he was such a cutie. He was looking more like City each passing day.

Edward and I still did not know the sex of our child. Carlisle had said maybe in another month, and then we would know. He ran some tests on the pregnancy; so far nothing was out of the ordinary, which was good.

I wanted this baby to stay safe, I loved her so much. Yes, I've been calling the baby her, I just have a gut feeling it's a girl. Everyone else seems to disagree with me.

"Anna can I watch TV with you?" Sam said coming towards the couch, I was seated on reading a baby book.

I patted the spot next to me; she jogged over, taking a seat on the spot.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked her closing the book.

"How about A walk to remember?" she asked pushing back her hair, which now reached her mid back.

She didn't like her hair being short anymore; she also got a small streak of purple in her hair. It was only because Brandi had gotten her hair dip dyed blue.

"What are you guys doing?" City came into the room, Jason on her hip, sucking on two of his fingers.

"Just watching a movie….want to watch?" I asked her.

"Sure," She took a seat at the end of the couch.

"Are you ready for the baby yet?" She asked me pointing to my belly.

"Kind of…" I trailed; I had everything for the baby. I wanted her to get here, but I liked the comfort of her being in my stomach, you know, never being able to leave me.

An hour into the movie I started to feel sharp pain in my sides. One hit me really bad making me wince in pain.

"You okay?" City asked rocking Jason in her arms.

"Yeah, she's just kicking a lot, it hurts," I said rubbing my belly.

After a while the pain began to settle, I think she was just stretching out her limbs.

"Sam mom asked if you were ready for ballet class." Brandi asked coming into the room, she was dressed in her soccer uniform with a soccer ball nestled under her arm.

Sam got up from the couch, walking out the living room.

"Do you guys want mom to bring you guys anything?" Brandi asked turning to us.

"No I'm good," I told her, City did the same.

"I'm going to take a bath," I got up from the couch, wobbling up the staircase.

I turned on the hot and cold water, feeling the temperature, it was perfect. I stripped out of my clothes, stepping into the warm water. My I felt fluttering in my stomach as I settle back into the water.

"You like the warmth?" I smiled placing both my hands on either sides of my stomach.

"Mommy loves you," I whispered.

When I was getting out of the water another round of pain shot up from my back to the center of my stomach.

Grabbing a towel I wrapped it around my form stepping out of the tub. Slowly I walked to my room, ignoring the searing pain I was feeling.

Was it a contraction? It was too early in the pregnancy to go into labor. I slipped on some sweats and went back down stairs.

"Are you sure you're okay?" City asked me.

I shook my head yeah, not finding my voice to speak right now.

"You are so stubborn," She said placing Jason in his play pen, to come help me over to the couch.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked, I pointed to the spot on the stomach; she lifted up my shirt and gasped.

"What?" I asked confused, I looked down at what she was looking at. Purplish, blue, bruises were forming on the flesh, those weren't there before.

"I think the baby is kicking too hard," she told me pulling down the shirt.

"Yeah, she's really strong…..maybe she's just hungry," I said.

"I'll get you something," City got up from the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Hey," Brenda said walking through the front door, taking off her coat.

"Hi," I greeted her.

"How's the baby," she asked.

"Kicking,"

"Here," City came back with a sandwich, and a side of strawberries.

I picked up the sandwich, taking a bite of it. When I finished the sandwich I went to eat a strawberry when I started to feel nauseous.

"Anna?" Brenda asked, looking concerned.

I went to open my mouth to say something, but puked all on the floor.

"Eww!" Brenda jumped from the couch.

City moved to me rubbing my back, "Go get a bucket and cup of water," she told Brenda.

After I emptied all the content in my stomach on the floor, Brenda came back with everything.

I took the cup of water from her drinking it.

"I'll clean this up," Brenda said.

City helped me to my room, "Just get some rest, I'll call Edward for you,"

She closed the door before sleep over took me.

I woke up to someone brushing my hair back with their hands.

"Edward?" I asked opening my eyes.

"I'm here, go back to sleep," he cooed.

I moved on my side regretting it when I felt pain again.

"What hurts?" Edward asked.

"Just my stomach,"

"Let me see," he pulled up my shirt, his jaw locked, his eyes flashed with pain.

"Your bruises are getting worst, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Its not your fault, the baby is just moving around, its okay," I told him.

"I'll go get you some breakfast,"

That's when I realized I slept all through the afternoon and into the morning. Edward came back two minutes later carrying a tray.

It had pancakes, bacon, eggs, and strawberries, yummmm, my entire favorites.

"Thank you," I kissed him, taking the tray from him. I picked up the fork and took a bite of the pancake.

As I chewed the food tasted weird and almost bitter. I spat it out into a napkin.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked rubbing my back, I shook my head.

"Nothing, I guess I'm not in the mood to eat," I took the cup of orange juice and took a sip.

I couldn't hold that down either, I ended up running to the bathroom, relieving my stomach of any food.

"Get dressed I'm taking you to Carlisle,"

* * *

"Lets see," Carlisle squirted a clear gel on my abdomen, for the ultrasound.

He looked around the screen, pressing buttons his brow knitting together.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking to Edward who was starring intently at the screen.

"It seems that the sac has formed even hard, almost as a shield from everything, I can't see through it," he explained, I began to panic, what if the baby is dead?

"Don't worry, I still here the heart beat," he told me, noticing how I looked nervous. I let out a sigh of relief and squeezed Edwards's hand.

Carlisle looked from me to Edward,

"You don't think that….." Edward began, I guess him and Carlisle was having a silent conversation.

Edward was gone but came back in a flash with a thermos.

"Dianna we want to try something," he began taking the thermos from Edward.

"Is that blood?" I asked.

"We think that the reason you aren't holding food down is because the baby may be getting tired of food. If we are correct the baby may show signs, of being a vampire, in that case, what it needs is blood."

Taking the thermos from Carlisle I took off the cap.

"Holding your breath it will help," Edward informed me, sensing I was scared of drinking blood. I mean who wouldn't? I'm not a vampire, that's just weird. Sucking in a breath I brought the thermos to my lips, tilting it back. The blood hit my tongue; I waited for the metallic taste, which never came. Surprisingly it tasted good; I gulped it down in matters of minute.

"Guess we were right," Carlisle said handing me a napkin, to wipe away the blood on my lips.

"Is it weird that I liked it?" I asked.

"No, its normal, in your case, the baby may perfer blood now,"

"C'mon my little Dracula," Edward chuckled helping me off the bed.


	18. They're coming

I sat on the couch rubbing my swollen belly, Edward sat on the other end of my couch, my legs, resting in his lap.

"I still think it's a boy," He poked me, turning my attention from the TV screen I looked at him.

"I'm pretty sure, it's a girl," I placed both hands on my stomach feeling my daughter kick. I loved it when she did that.

Edward sat back watching me with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked brushing my hair from my face.

"I'm happy I met you," He whispered, pulling me closer to him, so now my back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, placing his hand on my stomach. Once again, she kicked.

"That's your daddy," I told her, smiling when she kicked another two times.

"Did you eat?" Edward asked me.

"No…I really can't" I admitted.

"Anna, you have too, you've lost 5 pounds in the last week already," Edward said. He got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

He came back with a tray full of food.

"C'mon eat," He told me handing the tray. I grabbed the sandwich and took a bite of it, it was soo nasty, but I swallowed it down anyway. I felt like it was all coming back my throat again.

"Here,"

Edward handed me a cup filled with that red thick substance I knew all too well….blood. I gulped it down, after I didn't feel the next to empty my stomach of the human food I ingested.

_**Bring! Bring!**_

_**Edward pulled out his cell phone,**_

"_**Alice?"**_

_**I stuffed a strawberry in my mouth, then got the strangest idea. I took my cup of blood, and dunked the strawberry in it. I popped it into my mouth, and moaned in delight and the durst of flavor in my mouth.**_

"_**Dianna, Something happened back home, and they need me. I'll be back tonight okay?"**_

"_**That's fine," I told him, he quickly kissed me and disappeared out the front door.**_

"_**Was that Edward?" City asked bouncing Jason on her hip.**_

"_**Yup," I told her still dunking the strawberries.**_

_**She walked over and sat down next to me, she eyed the cup in my hand.**_

"_**What is that?" She questioned trying to get a peak.**_

_**I moved the cup from her sight.**_

"_**it's a smoothie," I lied.**_

"_**It looks so thick, and red, almost like blood." She said rocking Jason, trying to get him to sleep. My eyes widen in shock, she's very observant.**_

"_**City, really? Blood? Don't be so silly," I joked.**_

"_**Whatever, so how are you?" She asked pointing to my stomach.**_

"_**I'm fine, no more sickness," I told her waving my hand, as I put in a lot of effort to get up from the couch.**_

"_**Hi Dianna," Danny said as I wobbled into the kitchen.**_

"_**Hey superman," I ruffled his hairs, then walked to the trash and dumped out my garbage.**_

_**I placed my cup and the counter and turned to the sink to wash my hand.**_

"_**Hey," I heard someone greet walking into the kitchen. I turned around it was Samantha. I smiled to her and turned back to my task, washing my hands.**_

"_**Eww!" I heard her yell, I turned around to see her, holding my special cup, spitting the substance onto the floor, using the back of her hand to wipe her mouth.**_

"_**Dianna why are you drinking that!" She exclaimed slamming the cup on the counter and running to the sink to wash her mouth out.**_

_**What just happened?**_

"_**I-…..I -" I was speechless, I didn't plan on her finding out about anything.**_

"_**What's going on?" Brandi asked walking into the room, followed by Devin, and Brenda.**_

_**Well bring in the whole family, while your at it!**_

"_**Dianna is drinking bl-" I rushed over to her, clamping my hand over her mouth. I pleaded with her not to say anything.**_

_**I pulled my hand away turning to the suspicious gaze of my siblings.**_

"_**Dianna was drinking this nasty veggie smoothie, it was horrible!" Sam exclaimed, giving me a smile. I mouthed thank you to her, grabbing the cup from the counter, before anyone else found it. Finishing off the blood, I washed the cup.**_

_**That night for dinner mom made beef stew, which I was hardly able to keep down. **_

_**When I got to my room I sat down on my bed.**_

"_**Please baby, just for me," I pleaded with my child. **_

_**I didn't feel sick anymore, smiling I climbed into my bed.**_

_**I felt a breeze and looked up to see Edward closing the window to my room. He looked disturbed, he made his way over to me.**_

"_**What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up.**_

"_**The Volturi are coming," he said sadly.**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**They think we've broken their laws, they're coming to kill us…"**_


	19. Baby names? Wills? Dhampir?

I kicked the blankets of my leg, irritated when my foot got all tangled up. Edward appeared at my side detangling my foot.

"Relax," He whispered wrapping his arms around me. How could I relax? Tears brimmed in my eye, and my lips began to tremble.

"What rule did we break?" I croaked burring my face in his chest. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"Vampires have a law about not revealing our selves to humans," Edward explained pulling me over to my bed and tucking me back into it.

"But didn't Bella know?"

Edward's jaw clenched, he cleared his throat.

"That was different, she's in the hands of the wolves now,"

I nodded my head understanding. I leaned my head on my soft pillow.

"Do you know when they are coming?" Edward climbed into the bed with me, stroking back my hair from my face.

"Two days, three, could be more. Alice couldn't pin point when exactly," Edward leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on my lip. "I'll protect you and our baby at all cost," he vowed.

I snuggled into his side despite how cold he was, my head rested on where his heart is. I imagined hearing what his heart beats would sound like if he were alive. I fell asleep to the sound of Edward's not needed breathing.

The next morning I woke up expecting to see Edward gone, but no he was across my room, in my rocking chair I recently got, reading one of my baby magazines.

"Morning," I yawned stretching out my limbs. He placed the magazine down and strutted over to me.

"Morning, Love," He greeted kissing me, I smiled through the kiss soon pulling back.

"I need a few minutes to my self," I explained before running off to the bathroom. After I took a shower, I got dressed in some warm comfortable clothing. My back was hurting me so all I felt like doing today was relax. I entered my room, walking over to Edward who stared intently out the window. He turned around to face me when I got closer to him.

"I have to go, Carlisle and Jasper are discussing a few plans with the family," He told me with a frown on his face.

While in the shower I had reflected on a few things, and I needed to guard my thoughts from Edward. I couldn't bear for him to find out about what I was looking into.

When Edward left I just stood in my room. I pulled up my shirt looking down at my swollen flesh. The Volturi couldn't kill us, they had no right! I don't care how much power they thought they had.

Slipping on some flats, I grabbed a light sweater and tugged it on. School was pretty much almost done, not that I really attended it anyway. We were well around two months away from graduating.

I waddled down the stairs using the railing as guidance.

"Hey Dianna," My mom said walking towards the stairs.

"Are your siblings up yet?" She asked, I shook my head no.

"Although I did hear Brenda playing some music in her room," She nodded her head and began to walk up the stairs.

"Hey mom?" I call after her, she stopped and cranked her head to look at me.

"Can I use your car?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why?" She questioned, I shrugged my shoulders placing a hand on my lower back, using my other free hand to rub my stomach. I felt and looked like I was about 8 to 9 months pregnant.

"To shop for the baby?" It sounded more like a question then a statement. She gave a funny look.

"Well the keys are on the counter, be back really soon. I want to do something with everyone," Mom informed me before jogging up the rest of the stairs. Weird!

I went into the kitchen snatching up the key, and walked over to the fridge. I pulled it open, looking for my special drink. Once I found the concealed thermos I pulled it out placing it on the counter. I grabbed a cup from the cup boards and pour out a good portion of the liquid. Sticking a straw in it, I moaned in happiness as I could feel my little baby kick in delight at receiving the blood.

"Are you a vampire?" Sam asked making me turn around, almost choking on my drink in the process. I frantically shook my head no. She skipped over to me, placing her hand on my stomach.

"Is the baby a vampire?" She asked, staring up at me with her big grayish greenish eyes.

"No," I lied, she frowned.

"I heard everything lat night, when Edward was in the room," She eyed me. She what?!

Noticing my discomfort, she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"You're my big sister, I won't tell anyone," she reassured me with a smile, and I thanked her.

I turned off the car, pulling the car keys out of the ignition. I had pulled over on the side of the road, taking out my cell phone, I dialed the number I had written on a piece of paper.

"Hello, is this M.C Hatcher?" I tucked a piece of my curl behind my ear, looking at the sketchy woods around me.

"Is this Dianna?"

"Yes,"

"Good, I made the arrangements for everything, when are you due?"

"A month, maybe two," I answered, checking to make sure my doors were locked.

"Hmmmm, would you be able to make a meeting at 4?"

I looked at the time at the dash board, it read 10am.

"Yes, I'll be able to,"

"Alright, see you then, and good luck,"

"Thanks," I hung up my cell phone and shoved it back into my purse. I started up the car again and pulled back onto the road. I made a turn into the shopping center parking lot. I parked into a empty parking space and got out the car. I grabbed my purse and locked the doors.

I walked over to the first store I wanted to check out. It was a small boutique that sold cute little baby clothing. I wanted to get a few gender neutral outfits. After standing on my feet for about two hours of shopping I took a seat on a bench outside of a café.

"How far along are you?" An elder lady asked taking a seat next to me. Her hair was graying, her skin a little wrinkly , pale, but her eyes shined bright with blue coloring.

"I'm just about ready to pop," I told her with a smile.

"Boy or girl?"

"I'm not sure yet,"

"No father," She inquires.

I shake my head at her, "The father and I are still together," I Corrected, much to her admiration.

"In that case, I wish your family all my blessing," She got up from the bench walking away. I watched her walk, then stood up grabbing my bag with me. I had another hour before I had to attend this meeting.

I pulled open the door to the book shop, the bell ringing as I entered. The shop was empty, except for the two other customers and the one clerk.

"Need help Miss?" The clerk asked as I past him. I shook my head no and head straight for the mythical creature section. I surfed the self for the topic of vampire. I found a very thick old looking book called 'Knowledge of the Dead'. I grabbed it and went over to a table in the far back.

I opened the cover flipping through the pages, carefully not to rip it cause it seemed very fragile. I looked through the table of content for the topic I was looking for.

_**Dhampir**_

_The word "dhampir" is associated with Balkan folklore. In the rest of the region, terms such as vampirović, vampijerović, vampirić literally meaning "vampire's son", are used. In other regions the child is named "Vampire" if a boy and "Vampiresa" if a girl, or "Dhampir" if a boy and "Dhampiresa" if a girl. _

_**Origin**_

_In the Balkans it was believed that male vampires have a great desire for women, so a vampire will return to have intercourse with his wife or with a woman he was attracted to in life. Indeed, in one recorded case, a Serbian widow tried to blame her pregnancy on her late husband, who had supposedly become a vampire, and there were cases of Serbian men pretending to be vampires in order to reach the women they desired. In Bulgarian folklore, vampires were sometimes said to deflower virgins as well. The sexual activity of the vampire seems to be a peculiarity of South Slavic vampire belief as opposed to other Slavs, although a similar motif also occurs in Belarusian legends._

_**Pregnancies**_

_Women impregnated by Vampires are sure to show signs of pregnancy at a very early stage. Symptoms may include fevers, bruising, abdomen pain, bleeding, weakness in strength, tired, and malnourishment. In order to survive the pregnancy the mother is required to digest blood if not, the fetus will survive by stripping it's mother of its blood. The child is able to do this through the umbilical cord. While in the womb the fetus is said to have incredible strength from the vampire side of their DNA. The fetus can develop as early as 3 weeks or go on into a full term 'human' pregnancy. In that case the child would be more human then Vampire. Dhampir are not immortal children, Dhampir do age, and they age incredible fast. When the fetus is ready to exit its habitat, it eats its way out of it's mother. It is very rare for the mother to survive these pregnancy. Bulgarians fear this, and hold rituals for any women who are claimed to be impregnated by a vampire._

"Very interesting book you're reading,"

Dianna shut the book looking up at the stranger who interrupted her reading.

"Interested in vampires?" Mystery man asked with a smile. Dianna inspected him with a guarded look on her face. The guy was broad, stout, with dark curly hair, olive tone skin, maybe native American?

"I was finshing up," Dianna stood up gathering all her belongings.

"Don't go, I won't bit….much," He joked, Dianna rolled her eyes and headed over to the cashier.

She greeted the clerk with a smile handing him the book to scan. He looked down at her stomach and down at the book a look of fear sculpted on his face.

"$12.89,"

Dianna took out some cash, handing it over to him, he took it with shaking hands, giving her back her change. She grabbed her bag and walked towards the exit.

"Дяволът е вътре във вас!Се вози нея, преди да те убие!" **(The devil is inside of you! Get ride of it before it kills you!)**

Dianna walked out the book shop, shaking off all her feelings she had. She had no idea what that man said, but it sounded harsh, and his voice was laced with fear for her.

Pushing this event to the back of her head she got into the car and drove off to her last and final destination.

"Miss Dianna," Mr. Hatcher greeted, hugging Diana as she entered his office. "Have a seat," He told her pointing to the recliner in front of his desk. She did. Mr. Hatcher trotted to his chair plopping down, pulling out a yellow envelop from under a pile of paper.

Dianna picked it up opening it, she pulled out the documents her eyes running over each word. Her eyes started to prickle with tears as she read everything over.

It was a will, for her child and for her family. If she gives birth anytime soon, and the Volturi came, if the baby made it, it'd at least have some things left to its name. Her family would have something left of her too, her child.

Mr. Hatcher looked at the young girl with sympathy. He helped people out with anything, he could make anything from fake documents to passports, license, birth certificate, etc.

Sucking up her emotions, Dianna pulled out the wad of cash and handed it over to Mr. Hatcher, he took it from her.

"I'll keep in touch, I might need you in the future, if I'm still here by then," With that said she turned on her heel and exited the office, down to the parking garage and into the car.

"Good you're home!" City cheered, grabbing hold of Dianna's hand leading her to the family room.

Her entire family was there, even the Cullen family, who held looks of discomfort and stress. Probably due to the 'Volturi is coming' fiasco.

"What is this?" Dianna asked putting down all her bags.

"It's a naming ceremony!" Brenda exclaimed to her.

"Sit!" Her mother giggled, holding some paper and a pen.

Dianna chuckled and took a seat next to her fiancée. He grab hold of her hand, rubbing comforting circles on the back.

"Great, now lets begin. What are some name choices?" Her mother asked everyone.

"Gloria!" Brandi suggested, Dianna crinkled her nose at that.

"David!"

"Sally!"

"Cornelia!"

"Melanin!"

"I like Melody," Dianna said, everyone agreed with that name.

"What about some boy names?"

"Joe!"

"Edwin!"

"Edmund!"

Really? Dianna was amused at the names being called out.

"Prim!"

"Prudence!"

Dianna actually like the names Prim and Prudence.

"We have our results, drum role please,"

"We have a tie between two girl names. The first pick was Melody Cornelia Prudence Cullen and the second was Macenly Prim Hadlin Cullen. For the boy name we agreed on one which was Nicholas Edwin Cullen."

"Gee, that sounds like something a parent would name their child in the 1918's." Bryan commented. All the vampires, including Dianna look to Edward with a smirk on their lips. He had lived in that time period.

"Jason is so cute!" Dianna cooed at the little baby pinching his cheek as he gurgled and drooled all over his hands.

"He's a good baby. Right Jase jase?" City smiled opening a jar of baby food.

She handed it to Dianna to hold while she placed a bib around his chubby little neck.

"Open for mommy," City sang, gathering a bit of food on the spoon. Jason opened his mouth willingly accepting the food that entered it.

"Good job," City praise when she was done feeding him. She cleaned his mouth with a wet cloth and pulled him out of his high chair.

"He loves to eat, I can't wait until he is old enough to try solids," she placed a bottle of formula in his mouth.

I watched little Jason suck at the bottle his little tummy expanding with each sip.

When he was done City burped him and placed him down for his nap.

"You okay?" She asked me when I began to doze off.

"Yeah, just tired, and I have some cramps," I told her placing a gentle hand on my stomach. Its only 7 ½ months into the pregnancy.

"You want me to make you come tea?"

"No, I think I'll just go rest a bit,"

I bid her goodbye then slowly walked up to my room, I didn't even get to my bed before a dreadful pain whacked its way from the center of my stomach to my spine.

"Baby, don't kick to hard," I scolded her/him. After laying for about ten minutes, deciding that I couldn't sleep I phoned Edward.

"Everything okay?" Was the first thing he said.

"Yeah, can I come over?"

"You don't have to ask its your home too. I'll be there in less then five minutes."

As always Edward failed to show up late, he actually came 2 minutes early. When I got into his car, wincing he kissed me quickly then looked down at my protruding belly.

"What hurts?" He demanded.

"My back, stomach," I whispered.

"When we get to the house I'll give you a massage,"

True to hi word, Edward did give Dianna a massage, it was really relaxing and subdued her pain a bit.

"Any new about the Volturi?" Dianna asked resting her back on Edward's cooling form.

"No,"


	20. Rebirth

Dianna sat on the couch in the living room of the Cullen house. Rosalie sat behind her braiding her hair. Rosalie was really excited for the baby to come, she loved babies. Rosalie was even more ecstatic when Dianna announced that she wanted Rosalie to be the godmother of the baby.

The couch was by the window, so Dianna gazed out admiring the scenery of the garden that Esme had been working on.

"Can we go on a walk?"

Rosalie said 'sure' and helped Dianna to her feet. Dianna was getting weaker in the past few day. She looked so frail. Her skin looked almost translucent, she looked stick skinny. Her hair was thinning, her joints hurt, she could barely make any effort to move on her own. Rosalie was assigned to take care of her while all the males went on a hunting trip.

She hadn't talked to her family in two days. They were constantly calling the house demanding to speak with her. But they were given the same excuse over and over. Dianna was 'sick' with a contagious disease and was being kept in the watchful eye of Dr. Cullen.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were due to return today. Rosalie slid the glass door open, allowing Dianna to step into the crisp air. Despite how fragile Dianna felt, she was not giving up. She knew she was dying she could feel it. But to give life to her child would be all worth it in the end. Edward may hate what will happen, but he has to come to terms with it. If something was meant to happen, then we were meant to let course take its action and lead the way.

Dianna held onto Rosalie's arm for support as they strolled through the garden.

"Dianna?" Edward called, flashing next to her. Rosalie took that as her cue to leave.

"Are you eating? You look smaller then when I saw you four days ago," Edward pointed out sadly.

"I can't hold anything down anymore! Blood is the only thing that will stay down," I looked down at our intertwined hands, my engagement ring shining.

"The baby is starving you to death,"

"I know, but the baby can't help what it is,"

"Lets get you back inside, your lips are turning blue."

Edward lifted me bridal style and carried me into the house. He placed me gently on the ground and then Rosalie came over and help lowed me down on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

I shrugged my shoulder, folding my hand in my lap.

"Same as before,"

I started to feel a little pressure on my bladder so I slightly tapped Rosalie on the shoulder and motioned that I wanted to stand up.

Once I was standing I went to take a step when everything happened all too fast. I felt a snap, followed by a searing pain, I was falling back. Rosalie standing so close to me was able to catch me just in time. My ear was ringing, all I could hear was the buzzing of everyone's frantic voice pounding in my ear. I felt some one pick me up and lay me down on a hard surface. I was starring up at this one blazing light. Rosalie was trying to comfort me using a water and a rag to wipe away the sweat that accumulated on my forehead.

I saw the fuzzy images of Edward and Carlisle grabbing thing and sanitizing my stomach.

**Snap**

The baby had fracture one of my ribs. It wanted to come out, and it wanted to come out now!

Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Esme left the house because they feared the smell of my blood would spark them into attacking me.

I could see Carlisle grab a scalpel and slice open my stomach, blood pooled out, and Edward quickly wiped it away.

"I can't cut through!" Carlisle panicked. Edward took action from there, He used his sharp teeth to rip open the embryonic sack.

His eyes flashed black for a second before turning back to his honey gold color.

I grip onto Rosalie's hand as I felt something pulled out of me.

"It's a girl!" Rosalie smiled watching the little bundle in Edward's hand. I watched as Edward's eyes filled up with love and determination. The baby was handed to Carlisle who cleaned her off.

I could hear my daughter wailing, the sounds like little bells in my ear. I already loved her.

"Alright lets patch her up before she loses any blood,"

I wanted to scream wait, I still felt some pressure above my bladder. I couldn't find the strength or the voice to do so.

**SNAP**

All eyes snapped to me.

"Carlisle there is another one, it punctured her lung," Edward growled.

Rosalie lifted my head to keep me from drowning on my own blood. Once again Edward used his teeth to rip through the sack. I saw him holding another little baby.

I didn't get to hear the gender because I was going in and out. Carlisle had took Rosalie's place, while she went and took care of my babies.

"Dianna stay with us," Carlisle told me, supporting my head. I felt my lungs squeezing and I started to wheeze.

Carlisle looked at Edward, Edward shook his head.

"I can't! I can't do it!"

Edward patched up my two rib fractures, and sealed my stomach up. I had lost so much blood, Carlisle hooked me on a blood bag.

I felt tired.

My eyes were fluttering shut, I couldn't keep them open. The sounds of my babies cries still lingered in the air. It sounded beautiful.

My breath started to get short and uneven, then everything went black.

Carlisle looked down at Dianna watching at she struggled to breath, he gave her mouth to mouth hoping she'd start breathing but that didn't happen.

"Carlisle do something I can't lose her! Not now!"

Carlisle started CPR, her heart beat was really faint, getting slower and slower.

"Move!" Edward growled and bite Dianna's neck. He let his venom seep through. He repeated the same action on her wrist, ankle, thigh and arms.

Dianna's heart stop beating.

Edward eyes widen in fear.

"No!" He roared, he started compressing on her chest. Up down up down, he open her mouth and breathed into it. Up down up down. Carlisle placed a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"She's gone,"

"Leave me alone!" Edward cried.

Again he continued with his actions, placing an ear against her chest to hear for any beating.

Nothing.

Carlisle took one last look at the scene, and left the room.

"Please don't leave me, please," He begged cradling her lifeless body in his arms.

He let out the most pained cried asking and begging for Dianna to come back to him. She couldn't leave him, not know. She couldn't leave their daughters without a mother. Yes, it was identical twin girls.

Edward spent the next hour in the room, just watching Dianna's motionless body. Alice had came in and dressed her in a elegant black dress. Her hair was curled around her face. She basically was dolled up corpse on display.

Edward only left the room to visit his daughters. They reminded him so much of Dianna. They had her grayish blue eyes, her curly hair, but the color was mixed with both her brown hair and his reddish hair. Their skin tone was a cross between pale and tan. They had a sun kissed skin color, they got that from Dianna. Oh, and they had they most cutest dimples ever.

They were truly two bundles of joy.

Carlisle was able to piece together that they enjoyed blood rather then human food.

**Day 1**

Dianna showed little change, she was not responding to the venom, or so it seemed from the outside.

On the inside of Dianna's body the venom was gradually dividing its self, multiplying, becoming more.

It started to travel down her blood stream, killing any living cell, freezing them. Dianna couldn't feel anything, she wasn't aware about anything. She just felt like she was sleeping.

Edward stayed by her side, watching her intently.

**Day 2**

The family had discovered that the twins were really special. They could communicate through the mind, they didn't even need any contact with the person.

I guess they gained their ability from their dad.

Dianna was changing, but it was barely noticeable, except for the fact that she had thickened out a bit. Her curves from child birth were very noticeable.

Edward smiled as he kissed her hand and laid it back at her side.

The twins later on in the day were brought up to see Dianna.

'Mommy?' The first born twin projected into her father's head. He nodded his head at her.

'We sorry," The second born apologized turning her eyes back on her mother's figure.

Rosalie had came and taken them out of the room so they could eat. The twins looked around 3 months but had the intelligence of a 1 1/2 year old.

**Day 3 **

Most of Dianna's organs were frozen, her skin was paper white, and hard, like stone. Her hair was thicker and had more color and life to it. All the incisions had healed and no scar remained.

Her rosy cheeks were now drained, no longer held blood. Her features had sharpened up. The venom was finishing its last section up.

The heart.

The venom came up to this main organ, surrounding it with a coat of venom freezing it. Then soaking through and drying up the blood, almost making everything crystal like. Dianna's heart beat to life once, twice, then stopped once again.

Her eyes flashed open revealing its new burgundy red color.

She sat up in the bed looking around the room. Everything was so vivid now. She could see the perspiration on the windows, the particles in the air, the little crack in the wall. Her ears felt very sensitive. She could hear movement down stairs.

"Dianna,"

She turned around to the voice, there Edward stood waiting for her. He held his hand out to her and she grabbed it.

"Ow,"

"Sorry," Dianna smiled letting go of his hand, he wrapped his arms around her and she did him.

"You look so beautiful," He whispered into her ear, loving the feel of her close to him.

"We're the same now," She laughed squeezing him tighter.

"Ow, ow be careful, you're a bit stronger then me right now," Edward chuckled.

"Mommy?"

Dianna turned to the door at the sound. But Edward flashed in front of it, blocking her pathway.

"Edward move, I want to see our kids,"

"Our kids can wait, you need to hunt,"

Thats when Dianna felt the burn in her throat, it was painful. She seemed to go into hunting mode then, her nose flared as the smell of human blood drifted in the air. Her eyes flashed black and she looked at the door.

Edward shook his head at her.

"You don't want to hurt them," He told her, that seemed to drift her attention away from the two pounding hearts down stairs.

"Now lets teach you how to hunt, like a real vampire!"

As they jumped out the window and Dianna landed gracefully she could hear Emmett cheering for her. Shaking her head she smiled and chased after Edward. She caught up to him pretty fast and Edward was shocked to see that she was keeping up with him pretty well. This was getting competitive. Dianna pushed her self and was able to pass Edward, making him skid to a halt.

She stuck her tongue at him and jogged back to where he stood.

"Am I too fast for you?" She teased poking his chest. He chuckled and pulled her closer to him from the waist.

"Listen, what do you hear?"

"Water, birds, the leaves moving,…deer," Dianna whispered.

"Hunt it!"

Dianna sprung into action, hunting down the deer, her senses were enhanced during the hunt. She ran and ran until she was face to face not with a deer, but a bear. Edward stood back and watched to see what would happen.

Dianna crouched low ready to prance, batting her eyes at the bear, It lowered to the ground, and Dianna stood up straight. Edward rose his eye brows at this. Dianna walked over to the bear and petted its head.

"Don't move," She ordered then brought her teeth down penetrating the bears skin drinking all its blood. When Dianna drained it Edward started clapping.

"On your first hunt you manage to get a bear, and I think we found your power,"

Edward walked over to Dianna wiping away a drop of blood that was at the corner of her lip. He licked the blood of his finger.

"What's my power Mr. know it all?"

"Persuasion,"

Dianna drank 8 more deer while Edward had 6.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. She ran over to him, melting into his side.

"I love you," He whispered leaning down and kissing her. Together they ran back to the house, but Edward avoided the front. They went in through the back and Edward lead her straight into her room.

"Here," Edward threw a blanket at her, Dianna looked at it confused.

"Inhale," Edward ordered.

Dianna brought the blanket to her nose smelling it. It smelt so good her eyes flashed black.

"No fight it, keep smelling,"

Dianna brought the blanket to her nose again and inhaled the scent in. It wasn't that bad now, It smelt like peppermint? With a hint of spices laced with something else that made her not want to eat it anymore.

"Half human blood, half vampire venom," Edward explained to her.

She nodded her head and continued to get use to the scent.

"Ready?" Edward held out his hand, Dianna latched onto it, walking slowly after him as they exited the door.

"**Welcome back Dianna!" Everyone greeted giving Dianna a warm smile. They were all in a group, blocking something from her view.**

"**Can I see them?" She asked hopefully.**

"**Its too early, we shouldn't take any chances," Rosalie comments. Rosalie had been taking care of the girls during Dianna's transformation. She felt protective over them.**

"**I won't hurt them," Dianna growled, she wanted to see her kids.**

"**Rose," Edward warned,**

"**Fine, but I'm staying with them just in case,"**

**Slowly one by one everyone moved out the way revealing to Dianna two baby girls.**

**They sat on the ground on a pink blanket playing with some stuff animals. The two girls looked up at the same time flashing Dianna a smile. Dianna brought a hand to her mouth. They looked so much like both Edward and her.**

'**Hi Mommy' baby #2 projected in her mind, Dianna gasped and looked at Edward.**

"**They're very talented," He informed her. Dianna took a step towards them, Rosalie opened her mouth to say something, but Edward shook his head no.**

**Dianna kneeled downed by her daughter, running her hand through both of their soft hair. The first baby crawled over to her, opening their arms out. She got the hint and picked up the baby dressed in a pink onsie with a floral skirt and a pink bow in her curly hair.**

**Dianna kissed the babies soft cheek loving the sent of the baby's skin. **

**She passed the baby to Edward then picked up the other one dressed in the same attire but just in purple.**

'**pretty' **

**Dianna smiled down at her daughter and also kissed her on the cheek. She rocked her daughter smiling when the baby let out a small one tooth grin. She turned to Edward.**

"**They're growing fast,"**

"**What did you name them?" Dianna asked tickling her daughter's stomach.**

"**The one you're holding is Macenly Prim Hadlin Cullen, this little one over here is Melody Cornelia Prudence Cullen,"**

"**Perfect,"**

"**Thank you," Edward told Dianna.**

"**For what?"**

"**You gave me children, came back to me, you love me,"**


	21. Bella and Mother bear

Its been 2 weeks and I was still getting used to the aspects of being a vampire. I had to be careful with everything since I was still in my new born stage, I was very strong. The girls had grown tremendously in those last few weeks. They looked about 2 1/2 years old getting into every thing in their sights.

"Your mother called again today," Edward said coming into out room shutting the door behind him.

"What'd you say?" I turned to look at him.

"You were still sick, and it was getting worst,"

I frowned at that. I didn't like how we were lying to my family, but they couldn't find out about the vampire things. They also couldn't come because then they'd see Macenly and Melody and know for sure something was up.

"Well, I guess its for the best," I whispered running a hand through my hair.

"Don't be upset," He came over to me rubbing my shoulders.

We stayed in the room for a while before heading down stairs to spend time with our kids.

When I walked into the room the first one to see me was Macenly. She dropped the toy blocks she was playing with a stood up. She ran, more like waddled over to me reaching her hand up for me.

The girls were able to say little things, not complete full sentences, but clear enough for you to understand. But when they projected they were able to speak clearly as if they were 5 or 6.

'Mommy I made a house out of blocks, look,' Macenly projected, pointing to the sculpture. I kissed her chubby cheeks.

"It looks so nice," I complemented her. She smiled in content and nestled her little head in the crook of my neck, her rather long curls tickling my skin. Her hair reached to just about under her shoulder blade, same with her sister.

I carried her into the kitchen where Esme, Rosalie, Edward and Melody were. Esme was preparing some food for the twins. I was able to convince my children to eat human food. Except they only agreed to eat it if blood was incorporated some how.

Melody was like me, she had a little fiery attitude, and was blunt. She loved getting what she wanted, she was an attention seeker. She loved when attention was brought to her. She was obsessed with anything pink. Her favorite type of blood was mountain lion, and she spent most of her time watching Emmett play video games. Then on some days she'll listen to jasper tell stories about the war he was in.

Macenly was quieter, shy. She didn't really like to give her opinion, she just went with the flow. She was more like Edward. She was really smart and loved sleeping in her father's lap listening to him play the piano. She was in love with the color purple and enjoyed it when Alice dressed her up. She also like to watch Esme plant flowers in the garden.

'Mommy look I'm making red cupcakes!' Melody squealed holding up a wooden spoon stained with red batter.

"Smells good," I told her placing Macenly on the counter so she could join her sister.

Edward had out a camera taking a few pictures of them. I laughed and pinched his arm slightly.

"What? I want to capture every little moment of their lives,"

He really did enjoy being a father. The girls seemed to make the house even more warm and filled with love, laughter, and happiness. Everyone seemed to forget about the Volturi, even I did.

The girls each took their turn filling the cupcake foils with batter, then Esme placed the tray in the oven.

While they waited on the cupcakes to cook they both had a sippie cup filled with blood.

"Danger alert, mother bear down the road," Emmett declared walking into the room.

I zoomed to the window and sure enough, the family car was coming down the driveway.

Everyone went into action making the house look as normal as possible.

"Macenly, Melody you're going to be daddy's biological cousins, okay? We adopted you,' I explained to my daughters, they nodded their heads and continue to finish their blood.

"Here Dianna, put these in," Alice handed me the colored contacts, I blinked them in.

"The red only shows through a little bit, but their human eyes won't be able to see,"

"Dianna, remember to breath, blink, and move every couple of minutes," Edward told me pulling me over to the couch. I sat down and crossed my legs, Macenly sat on my right and leaned on me. Melody took her place on my lap. The Cullen all moved around the room, waiting for my family to get to the door.

**Ding! Dong!**

**Carlisle went to answer the door welcoming my family in.**

"**Oh Dianna!" Mom cried running over to me.**

"**Hi mom," I held my breath, so I wouldn't smell her blood. It was kind of too much for everyone to all be in the room at once, but I was able to control my self.**

**Mom pulled back and looked at me.**

"**How bad is it? Look at you, you're so pale, you had the baby?" She looked all around the room.**

"**No mom, I had a miscarriage, and that's how I got sick," I explained to her. Her facial expression turned into one of horror.**

"**I'm so sorry you lost the baby!" She hugged me again, tears streaming down her face.**

"**Mom, Its fine, I'm okay really. I've already grieved."**

**Once she stopped crying I was able to say hello to all my other sibling.**

"**You're really cold!" Danny exclaimed when I hugged him.**

"**Yea…."**

'**Who are these two?" Brenda asked pointing to Melody and Macenly.**

"**They're my biological cousins, Dianna and I adopted them." Edward spoke picking up the girls, holding each in one arm.**

"**They look just like Dianna and Edward mixed," My mom observed, eyeing them suspiciously, she turned to me. **

"**Why have you adopted them? What happened to their parents?"**

**I went to say something but Edward beat me to it.**

"**Car crash,"**

**Mom looked at them with sympathy.**

"**I'm your grandma," she told them.**

"**That's Macenly and Melody,"**

**All my families eye turned to me.**

"**That's weird those were the same names we all chose at the naming ceremony."**

"**Yeah, originally they were named Julia and Sarah, but we changed them," I easily lied, they seemed to by it.**

"**Dianna do you have any water? I'm thirsty," Sam spoke, I nodded my head and walked over to the kitchen, she followed.**

"**You're a vampire now," She stated, the glass I was holding almost shattered to the ground.**

**I filled it with water and handed it to her. "Those aren't Edward's cousin, you didn't loose the baby. They are your children," She looked at me with a smile before drinking out of the water.**

"**How?"**

"**I saw the book you bought, I read it, can I be a vampire too?" She asked jumping up and down.**

**I shook my head no, she stopped jumping.**

"**Why?"**

"**You can't you're too young," I told her then left the kitchen to stop the conversation from rising. When we entered the kitchen all the vampires in the room watched Sam with curious eyes.**

**My family did not leave till an hour later, and once they were gone I let out a huge sigh.**

"**That was so close!" I exclaimed throwing my hand in the air. Edward flashed near me, wrapping his arms around me.**

"**Let's go to Port Angeles with the girls," he suggested, I looked over to the twins who were nodding their heads in excitement. They haven't been out into the public yet.**

**I agreed, and the girls slid off the couch and ran over to where their coats were. Once they were bundled up into their jackets we all headed to Edward's Volvo. **

"**Daddy!" Melody spoke grabbing her father's attention.**

**He knelt down to her level, grabbing the my little pony toy set she held in her hand.**

"**You want it?" He asked her, she nodded her head yes.**

**I walk down the aisles with Macenly in my arms, she was a momma's gal.**

"**Look," I told her pointing to the little rabbits in their cage. We were in the pet section of the store.**

"**Buy?" She asked looking up at me. **

**I looked around for a worker, calling them over.**

"**Can I get that rabbit?" I asked pointed to the desired animal.**

"**Yea sure, you'll just need to sign some forms, and we need to see an I.D." **

**I did everything that was required, Macenly watching with a huge smile.**

"**Here you go," I was handed the white fur rabbit in a carrier cage.**

"**I happy mommy!" **

**We walked back over to Edward and Melody, Edward questioned the rabbit I was holding and I pointed to Macenly.**

"**I'm going to go pay for these real quick," He hold me, then headed over to the cashier.**

**Holding both girl's hands I walked around the store.**

"**Mommy-"**

"**Dianna?" I turned around to see Bella standing there with another girl I have never seen.**

"**Can I help you?" I asked a bit harshly then intended.**

"**Edward turned you?" **

"**Yes,"**

**Her gaze flickered to the girls I had pushed behind me. She let out gasp.**

"**You didn't!"**

"**Is there a problem?" Edward asked appearing at my side, lifting Macenly up.**

"**Daddy who is that?" Macenly asked looking at Bella. Bella's eyes started to tear up.**

"**We were leaving," She croaked and pulled the girl out with her.**

**I looked a Edward and he shrugged his shoulders. We ended up taking the girl to the movies before heading home,**


	22. They're here!

"They've decided," Alice suddenly said.

We were all sitting in the living room, I was finishing some homework. Yes, I started going to school, and I was able to bring my grades back up with extra credits and taking tests and quizzes I had miss.

"Who, Darling?" Jasper asked placing a comforting hand on her back.

"The Volturi, they're coming right now," she rushed out standing up.

"How long do we have?" I asked shutting my textbook and moving closer to my two daughters. They sat next to each other looking at everyone confused.

"Two hours, maybe less, I'm so sorry,"

Everyone was scared, no one wanted a battle.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Melody asked placing a hand on my cheek. The twins now looked 5.

I shook my head at her pulling her into my lap.

"Nothing sweet pea,"

"I have to make a phone call," Edward announced steeping out the room.

"Come here Mace," I called to Macenly wanting both of my daughters near me. I wasn't going to let nothing happen to them. They were mine, no one was going to harm them, r this family. I was going to make sure of it.

We all stood in a field, in a semi circle, the girls stood firmly behind Edward and I. Carlisle and Esme were in front of us. The Denali family was here too. The phone call Edward had made were to them, pleading to come help us.

We all waited hearing for the Volturi to come, everyone was tensed.

Soon I heard the running of many feet through the forest, I looked at Edward and he squeezed my hand.

I looked back at my daughters who were looking around, waiting to see what was going to happen.

Finally they were here, al dressed in their black and red cloaks.

One of their leaders stepped forward.

"Aro," Carlisle spoke. Aro nodded his head to Aro.

"It was brought to my attention, my friends. That you and your family have broken our laws."

"Aro, I assure you no law has been broken," Carlisle said taking a small step forward. Aro's eyes flicked to me then to the girls.

"Do you make me out to be a fool? I am looking at the Dhampirs,"

Dhampirs? I thought this was bout them spilling their secrets to me when I was human.

"There are no Dhampir! The twins were born to Dianna and Edward." Carlisle tried to explain.

"Speaking of Dianna is she not human?" He asked.

"She was turned after the birth, no rules have been broken."

A smile formed on Aro's face.

"I'd like to meet the children then,"

Edward and I moved with our daughter, Emmett and Jasper walked with us over to the Volturi leader.

"AH, suck beauties, may I?" He held out both his hands to the girls. They each grabbed hold of his hand.

"Magnificent," He clapped his hand together with a grin.

Alice had came over and shown Aro something. He looked distressed but then quickly hid it.

He turned to his side.

"There has not been any immortal creations, These two girl were carried by this young girl while she was human!" He told everyone.

"Brother truly they must pay for fraternizing with humans!" Caius exclaimed.

"Silence," Aro told his brother.

"Carlisle, my friend I apologize for the misunderstanding. I do request that we get annual updates on the children,"

We watched as one by one they all ran back into the forest.

"What did you show Alice?"

"His death,"


	23. Family Time

**(Tips: whenever I add ' ' it's the girls projecting, and " " are them actually speaking)**

Dianna had decided to take the girls to her parent's house for the day, just to spend some quality time with her family.

'Mommy you lived here?' Dianna heard the little bell like voice of Macenly ask. Dianna parked the car in the driveway and turned to Macenly and Melody in the back seat, with their sippie cups of blood.

"Yes Mommy lived here… don't forget to be good," She reprehended, and got out the car at vampire speed to get the two girls out.

"We're always good Mommy!" The girls both giggled at the same time. Dianna smiled and held both of their hands as they walked to the front door. Dianna used her old house key to get the door unlocked.

"Oh, Hi Dianna," City saluted from the couch when she walked in, Jason nestled in her arms asleep.

'A baby!' Melody squealed pointing to Jason.

"Come girls, that's baby Jason he's you're cousin," I told them, they smiled and skipped over to City. They leaned over her form to get a better sight of the baby.

"Baby sleep?" Macenly asked looking back at me standing by the door.

I walked over and helped them take off their coats.

"Yes, he's asleep so be extra quiet," I said putting a finger on my lip.

Both girls put a finger to their lips going 'shhh'.

They were too cute! I sat on the couch next to City, pulling Melody onto my lap.

"Where's mom?" I asked looking over into the kitchen noticing it was empty.

"She's in the storage room, she's about to make dinner. Brenda is helping Brandi with homework in her room, Bryan went to got pick up Devin from a skate park, and Sam and Danny are with dad in the yard." She informed me, I nodded my head getting everything.

We sat on the couch talking, then Jason woke up. Macenly and Melody made cute little faces at him, tickled his tummy, and gave him little kisses on his chubby flushed cheeks.

"Hey Dianna," Mom greeted walking into the kitchen with a few cans, and boxes stacked in her hand.

"Hi Mom," I got up and went to hug her, she shivered from the coldness of my skin.

"Hi Grandma!" Melody and Macenly both sang in union.

"Hello dears," She went and kissed them both, pushing their hair behind their ear.

"You guys grew so much, since the last time I saw you," She observed.

"You know kids mom, growing everyday," I butted in, grabbing a few things from her hand, "What's for dinner?" I asked moving her attention to another topic.

"I'm making meatballs covered in tomato sauce, garlic bread, egg noodles, the corn casserole you kids love so much," She told me, before turning and getting things from the kitchen Cabinet.

Mom was right, us kids use to eat that corn casserole like it was the last thing in the world to eat. It was really that good! All it was, was some sweet corn, with a dough mixture that made it almost like corn bread, but the texture wasn't like that it was more of a cookie dough consistency. **(Note: I've had it before and its good!)**

"Need help?" I asked leaning my arm onto the counter, careful with my strength so I wouldn't dent it.

"Yes, Can you drain the corn from these cans, cut up these basil, and make the egg base." She instructed, I nodded my head and did as I was told. Once I was finished I washed my hand and headed back into the living room. Melody was out cold on the couch and Macenly sat on the couch next to her, quietly watching TV.

City wasn't in the room, and Jason was in his play pen chewing on his foot.

"I went to go get her a blanket," City said from behind me, I grabbed the blanket from her, draping it over Melody.

"She is a little bundle of energy," City told me pointing to Melody.

"Yeah, she is," I agreed.

"Mommy?" Macenly called for me.

"Yes?"

"I miss Daddy!" She whined, climbing into my lap.

"I know you do, we'll leave pretty soon after everyone gets here," I kissed her cheek and she buried her head into my shirt, locking her arms around my neck.

About an hour later everyone had entered the kitchen, by then Macenly had also fallen a sleep. I tucked her under the blankets next to her sister and headed into the kitchen.

"You're not eating?" Mom asked when she noticed my still empty plate.

"I had a big lunch at home," I lied.

"What about the girls?" She asked.

"They ate already and I don't want to wake them up."

My family and I engaged into a conversation about Dad possibly changing his career choice. Mom going to school for a medical degree. City was telling us about how she was thinking about moving to Houston, Texas as soon as Jason turned 1. Bryan had told me he recently got a girlfriend, Kimberly, and she lived in Seattle. Brenda was informing me on the college she wanted to go to, which was Princeton University in New Jersey.

"All my kids are moving so far away," she complained in a joking manner.

"You still have us!" Danny said, motioning to Sam, Devin, Brandi, and himself.

"That's right I do, now finish your food!"

After dinner I stayed and helped mom clean up. It was about 7:45 p.m, and I was thinking of heading home now.

The girls were still sleeping when I placed their coats on the. I was careful not to wake them up.

"Mom I'm leaving," I whispered to her when I passed the kitchen.

"Okay, call us!"

I told her I would and carried the girls one by one, putting them into their booster seats.

"How was it?" Edward asked when I made it home, he was helping me carry the girls into their beds.

"It was fine, Macenly missed you," I told him.

"I missed them too!" He whispered as we closed their bedroom door.

"What about me?" I teased, pouting a bit.

"I missed you too," He chuckled. I batted my eye lashes at him and bit down on my lip.

"Prove it,"

Without warning I was lifted up in his arms being brought to out room. I giggled as he used his feet to close the door behind him. We spent the rest of the night into the morning showing each other just how much we missed the each other.


	24. We're the new Generation

There was a sea of the color white and green graduation gowns. The school had decided to make these our graduation colors, all around the auditorium were green and white decoration, from balloons, to banners. Some students all the way in the front were already starting to line up to receive their diploma. Everyone showed their excitement to leave this place we spent most of our terrible teen years in. Each student one by one were call in order, walking across the stage, shaking hands with the principle, assistant principle, and guidance counselor. Many girls tripped over their own feet's, attempting to walk in extremely tall heels. A few snickers ran through the crowd.

I was seated in the middle section, surrounded by many kids that I had no clue even existed.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were seated closer to the front, on the right section. Alice and Rosalie were seated on the left. We were seated in alphabetical order, girls separated from boys. The girls wore white, boys wore green.

"Bryan," My Brother's name was called, he glided across the stage doing everything each student had done before him, shifting the string on the cap to the other side, signifying he is now a high school graduate. I cheered for him including both of our families, and our fellow classmates.

Followed by Bryan were Jasper , Emmett, and then Edward.

The students were getting pretty loud and rowdy cheering for the boys. A couple of other kids went up on stage, I barely paid attention. Finally it was now the other side lining up. Rosalie and Alice went up to the stage and I clapped really loud for them, and screamed their name. I grabbed my sister's hand waiting for our turn.

Brenda was called before me and I cheered for her, she smiled and scurried off to the stage, running to get her diploma. The students laughed and then Brenda ran back off the stage and back to her spot all jumpy from excitement.

"Congrats," I whispered to her. Then it was my turn to go, I smiled the whole time I walked onto the stage. I could hear my family screaming my name and that made me smile even more.

After me, the rest of the student body were called, Bella even got her own spot light for a good five minutes. When they called her name, she tripped when she was going up the stairs to the stage. She quickly composed her self, her face beat red. I laughed behind my hand, enjoying her embarrassment. Oh well, I could careless about her.

Eric, the valedictorian, started his speech when everyone had finished getting their diploma.

"Friends, family, students, today we…" As he went on I was fidgeting in my seat. I looked over to Emmett, I could tell he was lip-synching along to Eric's speech. I giggled and looked over to Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie had the harshest glare on her face towards Eric. I'm pretty sure if he saw it, he'd piss him self. I looked back to my daughters who sat in the parents section, I waved at them, they waved back and blew me kisses.

"Basically we're going out into the world starting our future. We're the new generation that will improve the world. Congratulation on making it through high school!" Eric finally finished. The audience all started clapping, whistling and hollering, not because it was a great speech, but because he was finally done. Caps were thrown into the air making a swirl of green and white, girl opened up their gowns, revealing their non modest clothing. Skin was shone every where, boobs spilling out of dresses, dresses hitching up too high. Ew.

I was reunited with Edward and his siblings, then we headed to greet my family, and Carlisle and Esme. My family soon left to go home, and we stayed in the parking lot to say goodbye to a few people. I hugged Angela goodbye, and that's really it. Everyone else could kiss my a-s-s goodbye!

"Congratulation Mommy and Daddy!" Melody and Macenly both sang holding out a gift bag to Edward and I.

"Thanks darling," I kissed both their cheeks.

"You got us a present?" Edward asked grabbing both girls by their waist, spinning them around in a circle. He then placed them back on the ground, giving both of them a hug at the same time. He really loved them, and being a dad. I opened the gift bag and looked inside. I gasped pulling out the object. It was a framed picture of all four of us when we had went to the cliffs.

"I love it!" I praised them, they smiled in delight. Edward gave them each high fives, and together we headed over to the rest of the family.

I can't believe I graduated high school!


	25. Our Life

**Epilogue**

Our journey has come to an end, even though I wanted to let you stay even longer in our lives. After graduation I never heard from Bella, or the wolf pack again. Last I heard, Bella had a son with Jacob, and got eloped. I still kept in touch with Angela, she had stayed in Forks, and went to a community college in Seattle, for photography. She started dating Eric about a year ago.

Sure to her word, City left Forks, moving to Texas with Jason. She opened a beauty salon and bought a house in the suburban areas of Texas. Jason was just a cute little thing for being only 3 years old.

Brenda got in to Princeton, so she moved to New Jersey, there she met a guy name Mateo Guido. I met him once when Edward and I had took the girls down to New Jersey to visit her. That trip we were very cautious, picking days were new were going to be gloomy and no sun.

Mom and Dad still lived in Forks, with Sam, Devin, Brandi, and Danny. Mom got a job as a dentist and dad stayed in the same field of work.

Bryan did not stay with that girl Kimberly, he is currently single, traveling the world.

Edward and I got married about 8 months after graduation, it wasn't a huge wedding because we wanted something small, just for family and close friends.

Melody and Macenly were now 2 ½ years old, but physically looked 10.

Carlisle had decided that it was time for the family to leave Forks, and head to another place. We ended up moving to Ireland. That was a dramatic change. Those Irish people can really drink and hold their liquor down. Countless amount of times, Melody and Macenly had informed us that they were on a mission to find a leprechaun.

I'm happy with how everything turned out, I'm surrounded by all the people I love and I would change that for the world.

_**The End**_


End file.
